Swat Kats Hollow Arc
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: After a strange attack on his mother chance is forced to face a new challenge that is harder then anything he has ever faced. Jake however seems to know more about what is going on then he lets on. My first Swat Kat Story so plz no flames thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Swat Kats: Hollow Arch Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Swat Kats; they rightfully belong to Hanna Barbara. Also I do not own any of the elements of Bleach they belong to their creator.

(Megakat city 7:04 pm)

Chance a tan furred tiger striped kat laughed as usual as he continued to watch the scardy cat marathon that was playing. Jake a cinnamon colored kat sat in his favorite chair reading the latest edition of Science Monthly his favorite magazine to read. He was looking at the supposed newest invention the vertigo cannon which was pretty funny considering the fact that several months ago they had to go up against the vertigo cannon while fighting Chance's ex-girlfriend Turmoil.

"Hey Chance check this out they finally patented your girlfriends favorite toy." Jake joked showing Chance the picture of the Vertigo cannon.

"Ha they invented it yah right Turmoil was the one who finished the design not those eggheads. Then she used it to try and blast us out of the sky. Too bad no one knows that or else they would be in serious trouble." Chance snorted.

"Hey check it out they do know," Jake said looking at the next paragraph. "Though they claim to have built it some of the scientists are in agreement that some of the inventors were not given credit. According to recent events the vertigo cannon had in fact been completed several months ago by the famous Russian terrorist Turmoil who had used the same kind of weapon while in attempt to take over Megakat City. This testimony came from the renowned chief enforcer Commander Ulysses S. Feral who had faced and captured the criminal after defeating her in aerial combat."

"That's a lie he only was able to capture her because we managed to blow up her ship." Chance said furiously. "I can't believe Feral has the nerve to take credit that is not his. He is almost starting to sound like…"

"Like Lt. Steele?" Jake offered

"Yah Steele," Chance huffed.

"Look on the bright side Chance at least next time we see Feral we can show him up. That is always good for a laugh."Jake said turning the page at the same time.

Chance suddenly perked up as the sound of several cars echoed through the night. Chance looked out the window to see several enforcer cars parked outside the garage. Several enforcers stepped out of the car along with Commander Feral who wore his usual scowl though for some reason it looked a little less severe than usual.

"Furlong, Clawson open up this is the enforcers." Feral shouted.

"Oh great do you think that they figured it out?" Chance asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe it is for something else. Let's go see what they want Chance it might not be for the reason we expect." Jake said trying to sound reassuring, but the look on his face gave away his true feelings.

"Alright but at least hide a smoke bomb in case we need to make a quick getaway." Chance said. Jake nodded and opened the drawer in a nearby desk. Inside was a purple sphere the size of a large pearl but had a special mix in it that Jake had designed to create a large thick smokescreen.

"Hurry up you two." Feral called out impatiently

"Alright keep your uniform on Feral." Chance said walking to the front door and undoing the deadbolt. He fiddled for a few seconds with the handle but finally managed to open the door.

"Evening Commander is there something we can do for you guys?" Jake asked as he strode up to where Chance was.

"Yes there is, we need to talk Chance," Feral said seriously.

"Wow no insult that is something new for you Commander. What's next are you going to start acting nice to the Swat Kats?" Chance teased.

"Now is not the time for jokes Furlong I mean Chance, may we come in?" asked one of the officers.

"Uh sure come on in make yourselves at home." Chance said stepping aside to let the enforcers in.

He led them to the TV room where the large beat up sofa laid along with Jakes favorite chair. Jake and Chance went into the kitchen and got several more chairs which they set up for the other enforcers and themselves.

"So uh what brings you guys here this late at night?" Chance asked taking a seat in his chair. "Surely you did not come here just to invade on our hospitality."

"No Chance this is about your mother." Feral said.

"What about her Feral?" Chance asked lightly.

"I'm going to be straight forward with you, Chance your mother Amanda Feral is in critical condition; she was found late this afternoon in an alleyway on Jefferson Street. Her body was covered with gashes that were extremely deep and looked as though it was done by some sort of animal. She was also under large pile debris from the attack but no one was able to see the culprit. We expect that the culprit was chasing her from the rooftops and was using some kind of blade to leave those kind of gash marks on her, we suspect it was the Swat Kats they are the only ones who would have the technology and intelligence to pull such an attack; there was also a black mark on her back that looked like a giant hand." Feral stated. For once his stone cold face was knurled with pain and agony.

"A giant hand you say?" Jake asked.

"Yes a giant hand, does this mean anything to you Clawson?" One of the officers asked.

"No it's just I have never known anyone who could leave a large marking like that." Jake said ponderously. "Maybe it is some sort of calling card or an outline where the assailant's weapon hit. Anyway maybe the attacker was not hiding on the roof. Maybe he had some sort of cloaking device that kind of technology could have easily been bought from one of the omegas for the right price. "

"Stop trying to do our job Clawson, you guys are not enforcers." Another officer with red fur said.

"But usually Clawson is right Marie, he use to be the best when it came to CSI. It's too bad that you are not in the force anymore." Feral said.

"Well it is not our fault that we are no longer on the force." Chance muttered angrily.

"I know, I know Chance and I'm sorry for what I did to you both." Feral said rubbing his temples. "I was nearly thrown of the enforcers as well after Admiral Shang saw the footage of what happened. He let me keep my job only if I would help pay the debt for the enforcer building. Of course it was not as bad as your mother's reaction though."

"Yeah, I could imagine that it was a fate worse than death." Chance said as he continued to stare at the rug.

"Hang on you and Feral are related? You never told me that Chance." Jake said looking from Chance to Feral and back again.

"You won't see any similarities buddy, Commander Feral is my step-father he came into the picture around the time we came to this city." Chance said with a dark look.

"What did happened to your real father, did Feral kill him or something?" Jake asked trying to make a joke.

"Actually yes Jake, and thank the goddess he's dead." Chance said darkly.

"You can't really mean that Chance" Jake replied frowning at his friends behavior.

"Yes I can and I do mean it. My father was a famous gang lord that was known for first and second degree murder, rape, drug dealing, assassination, theft, kidnapping and who knows what else. He kept my mother and me in the dark until one day she came home early after I got sick during pre-k. At the time my mom and I thought that he was a wealthy business owner but we never once thought that he was a gang lord. Of course after that dad used me as leverage to force my mom to keep her mouth shut and she and I were kept under constant watch in case we tried to rat him out. It continued to be like this until I turned 8. It was New Years Eve and dad and his gang were drinking like there was no tomorrow, I was in bed at the time but mom was forced to serve them in a slut outfit. She waited nearly all night until dad and his gang got so drunk they did not even know where they were. She took advantage of their drunkenness to grab me and escape from the house. We drove for miles and miles until we reached this city we really did not have time to grab much so it was no surprise when the car ran out of gas as we just reached the edge of the city. That is when mom and Commander Feral first met." Chance said.

"I was a lieutenant at the time that was just doing my patrol when your mother's car broke down." Feral interjected.

"Yeah and you could not help but stare at mom, admit it Feral you like her in that outfit "Chance teased. "Anyway that is when we first met the commander who helped mom get back up on her feet after what she went through. Soon after Dad was spotted several miles from here but he got busted as he tried to enter into the city. He was brought into court and mom was brought in to court to testify against him and his gang. It was not until several months later that he was convicted and given the death penalty for the crimes he committed. Those members who were with him were given life in jail without parole though some of them actually managed to escape. Mom and Feral continued to date for several more years afterwards and before I knew it he asked mom to marry him. I was in sixth grade at the time and I got to miss a day of school so I was happy; even though the ceremony was totally boring at the time."

"Yah you preferred the party afterwards," Feral chuckled, "Especially when you got to dance with Mrs. Briggs."

"You danced with Callie." Jake almost shouted.

"Yah Commander Feral was friends with her parents so they were invited to the ceremony. That was not the first time I saw her though, she was in the same class as me in school. We did not know each other too well at the time because I was really shy after how my father treated me; so that was the first time that I actually had the courage to ask a girl to dance." Chance said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "So when am I allowed to see mom?"

"In the morning I will have Sam pick you up in the limo; Andy will be there too so be careful you know how energetic he can be." Feral warned.

"Andy?" Jake asked looking at Chance for an explanation

"He's my 6 year old half brother; he has a tone of energy that makes even Hard Drive look like a wet bulb." Chance laughed. "The only time he is ever still is whenever he is either asleep, eating, or doing his homework."

"Anyway we should be going; there is a lot to do before this night is over." Commander Feral said getting up along with the other enforcers.

Chance escorted them to the door and watched as commander Feral and his team got into their cars and left. As Chance re-entered the living room he kicked a nearby piece of junk. "Can you believe it Jake? Feral is trying to pin the blame on us for my mom's attack and he does not have any proof."

"I know, I mean we both know he hates us but this is extreme even for Feral." Jake said picking up the cans Feral and his men left behind. "Besides I am more worried about what attacked your mom then who is to blame. Jefferson Street is a pretty packed place and it is not like someone not to see a kat chasing after someone."

"Well like you said it could have been a cloaking device." Chance said.

"But they still would have noticed that your mom was running away from something. Not to mention that giant hand has me worried. What kind of weapon or creature could have…." Jake began.

"Hey what's wrong sure shot you forget what you were about to say? "Chance asked

"Uh no I was just thinking to myself, anyway I am heading to my room there are some things I need to work on before I go to bed." Jake said heading for the stairs.

"Uh ok, I'm just going to stay up for a bit." Chance said though not in his usual carefree voice. "There are a few more things I need to do also before I hit the hay."

"Alright just don't stay up too long." Jake said. Chance grunted in response and headed for the kitchen.

X-X

(Jake's P.O.V)

Jake walked up the stairs to the second story of their apartment/home and made his way down the hall to where he slept. He entered in and quickly closed the door behind him hoping that Chance would not hear him. Jake then quickly crossed the room where a large wood box lay and opened it and began to rummage though it hoping that what he needed was still there.

"Ah ha there you are." Jake said pulling out a normal candy dispenser. He clicked the dispenser and a small green pill fell out onto his paw. "Well it sure has been some time since I have needed you mod."

With a smile Jake popped the pill into his mouth and immediately felt himself separate from his body. The mod Jake looked around frantically then noted Jake who was in his normal black kimono with a white vest on top.

"Jake san" The mod cried leaping onto Jake and nearly toppling him over.

"Calm down mode do you want Chance to hear us?" Jake said pushing the mod off of him. "Anyway I am going out to investigate something and I need you to stay here and pretend that you are working. I don't want Chance catching on that I am not actually here."

"Got it boss you can count on me." The mod said with a salute.

"Good I will be back as soon as I can." Jake replied as he opened the window and leapt out. He managed to land in midair several feet away from the house, Jake let out a sigh and pulled out a cell phone like device and flipped it open, and much to his disappointment the navigational screen on the inside was blank which meant that the hollow that had appeared had returned to Heco Mundo or was hiding its spiritual pressure. "This is not good; I wonder why a hollow would attack a random kat like that. Usually the only reason they would attack someone is if they have a high spiritual pressure or if they are somehow related to the deceased soul."

"Captain Clawson," Someone shouted as two kats landed on the roof of the two story house. "We have brought a report to you from the captain commander. It is on a new hollow that has appeared."

"Really what's the word on this new hollow Rusty?" Jake asked.

"Well this new hollow has been attacking kats sporadically and then just disappears into thin air. The science department is trying to find any connections that the kats have but so far no luck." The kat named Rusty said. "According to the report it attacked another kat today on Jefferson Street."

"Let me guess her name was Amanda Feral."Jake said with a frown.

"Yes how did you know captain? Did someone already give you this report?" The second kat asked

"No but my friend down there was the son of our newest victim." Jake responded turning towards the city. "Commander Feral her husband was the one who broke the news and I can tell you Chance did not take it well."

"So what is your orders captain Clawson?" Rusty asked

"My orders are we go into the city and check on the latest victim, and then one of us will keep watch on her while the other two searches the city to see if this hollow reappears. We will switch every half an hour I will take first watch followed by Rusty then Ash. We will keep watch unless otherwise notified." Jake said turning to face Ash and Rusty.

"Yes sir." The two kats replied.

"Alright then scatter." Jake said. With that the two kats took off towards the city with Jake close behind. Tonight was going to be a long night for the team, and even worse it was going to be a long day tomorrow for Jake. But it did not matter they needed to stop this hollow before it could consume any more souls.

**Well that is the end of chapter one of the Swat Kats Hollow Arch. Please remember to read and review. Until next Chapter Polaris out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swats Kats or Bleach they belong to their rightful owners.

The next morning Chance awoke feeling groggy and miserable, it might not have helped that he spent half the night worrying about his mother but that did not matter now. He got out of bed and walked over to Jakes room only to find the cinnamon tom sleeping at his desk.

"Hey, time to wake up Jake rise and shine." Chance shouted causing Jake to nearly jump out of his skin. Jake groaned when he looked to see Chance rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Come on Chance it is nearly three in the morning. Go back to sleep already." Jake mumbled putting his head back into his arms.

"Kats alive I am late, I need to get ready to open the shop in thirty minutes." Jake shouted as he rushed across the hall and down the stairs. "I knew I should have gone to bed sooner and now I am going to be late."

"Calm down Jake I am sure that you will live if you open the shop at 9:15 instead of nine. It is not that big a deal." Chance said as he too made his way down the stairs to the first floor. The phone rand and Chance decided not to let Jake get stressed out more than he was and answered. "Hello this is Megakat Salvage yard, Chance Furlong speaking."

"Chance, this is Commander Feral." The voice of Feral said.

"Oh hey was sup how is mom doing?" Chance asked cheerfully.

"Actually that is why I am calling, something happened to your mother and she is in critical condition again. He wounds began to bleed and some new wounds have taken form on her body. The doctors have ordered no visitors so we cannot see her until further notice." Feral explained his voice usually hard and commanding sounded as though he was about to break into tears.

"Do they have any idea what caused this to happen?" Chance asked.

"No the doctors were down the hall when they heard her heart monitor go off. They entered the room and found Amanda bleeding profusely and one of them swore that they saw a monster with a white mask on." Feral replied.

"White mask never heard of a monster like that before. But it sounds like something dark kat would cook up" Chance said.

"Anyway I should get going there are still some reports I need to get done. Three kats were attacked last night and I need to write a report. Keep a close eye out for anything suspicious. " Feral said.

"Yah, I understand dad good luck." Chance said putting the phone back onto the receiver. "Bad news buddy it looks like I will not be leaving for that visit. Mom was attacked again and she is in critical condition."

"Crud does Feral have any new leads on who attacked her?" Jake asked as he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Well he said something about one of the doctors seeing a monster with a white mask. Sounds like something from dark crud, but why would he attack mom?" Chance growled.

"Maybe, but is there the possibility that it is one of the members from your dads old gang?" Jake asked.

"True because I did say some of them escaped, in fact three of them you know." Chance chuckled.

"Really like who Chance?" Jake asked tilting his head slightly.

"Think Jake who are the two gangster omegas that we have fought?" Chance said with a wide smile as he saw Jake's eyes widen.

"You mean Mac and Molly use to be part of your dad's old gang? It is a wonder why they did not recognize you immediately." Jake replied with a concerned look on his face. "You do not think that they are the ones that attacked your mom do you?"

"No dad said it looked like an animal had attacked her so it couldn't be the Metalikats their cuts would be a lot cleaner and there would be burns from lasers on her. Maybe Viper he use to work for dad as well and his plantimals would be able to make ragged cuts. "Chance suggested.

"Well if we could examine your mom's wounds we could be sure, but seeing as she has been attacked twice, not even the Swat Kats will be able to get in there." Jake said but then he spun around. "Wait Viper was part of your dad's gang too?"

"Yup he got out by lying to the court and saying that he was forced to supply weapons to my dad. But a lot of people still do not believe him to this day. Many people still believe that he joined willingly for his own ambitions, can't say that I blame them." Chance grunted.

"But how do we know if any of them did it?" Jake pondered. "If we had access to your mother we could try and run an analysis on the DNA remains that have not been contaminated by her blood."

"Sounds like a job for the Swat Kats, do you think the new super computer will be able to run the tests?" Chance asked heading for the man hole that was hidden under a thick rug.

"You bet I made sure to set up the whole shebang, just make sure not to lose the samples." Jake teased as he followed the tan furred tabby down into the secret headquarters they had built under the salvage yard.

Twenty minutes later the two kats were changed and flying over Megakat City at high speed. It took them only a few minutes to find the hospital a large gleaming building that shined in the morning sun. Chance's mother was on the top floor where the more luxurious medical suits were located much to Jakes surprise.

"I had no idea that your parents were rich T-bone." Razor said as T-bone landed the jet on top of the hospital.

"Yeah, my mom is the head of research at Pumadyne and she makes a lot of money along with dad's large pay checks as the commander." T-bone said as he flipped open the canopy and got out. The two of them walked down the stairs and checked the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Razor plugged into a nearby port and began to disable the security.

"Ok let's go" Razor whispered as he and T-bone rushed down the hallway and checking each of the clipboards to try and find T-bones mothers room.

"Found it buddy." T-bone whispered.

"good now let me patch into the room to see if I can disable the security." Razor said as he pulled a cable out of his glovatrix and put it into a nearby port. "Crud there are enforcers surrounding her we have to abort."

"Look who we have here Felina, the Swat Kats caught trying to finish the job." A voice said as an enforcer pistol was pressed against T-bones head.

"Oh great Lt. Commander Steele shouldn't you be under some desk or throwing up from getting air sick?" T-bone sneered angrily.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Felina asked pointing her pistol at Razor's head. "And don't lie or try anything to escape."

"We came to try and find out what exactly attacked Mrs. Feral. You do not really think that we would attack her do you Felina. I mean if we did her cuts would be a lot cleaner than they are." Razor tried to reason.

"Stand down Steele they are right, the evidence from the DNA tests confirm that it was not the Swat Kats." Commander Feral said as he came out of the room with a solemn look on his face. "The results must be wrong or he somehow survived his execution."

"Who did Commander?" Razor asked

"Todd Patrick Furlong" the Commander growled.

"That is impossible he was killed a long time ago in the electric chair. I saw him die there is no way he could have survived" T-bone blurted out angrily.

"And how do you know that T-bone? Felina asked with a suspicious look. She raised her pistol and pointed it at T-bones head.

"Easy Felina it is because T-bone is really Chance with a bandana and g-suit. Kats alive I could almost kick myself for being so blind, I always wanted to know who the Swat Kats were and the answer was right in front of me." Commander Feral laughed.

"Wait if Chance is really T-bone then who is Razor? There is no kat that can out shoot him, except maybe Jake Clawson but that would be impossible even Jake could not do it." Steele said

"Your right Jake Clawson could not out shoot him." Felina said with a wide grin on her face. "I know because Razor is Jake Clawson. His alias name was derived from his ability to shoot the edge of a razor."

"You have a lot to learn Felina; there is no way that Razor is Jake Clawson." Steele said.

"Is that so David? You never were the brightest enforcer." Razor teased taking off his mask.

"So what now Feral are you going to arrest us?" T-bone asked.

"No, quite the opposite I need your help both of you. I have a bad feeling that something is going on and you two seem to be the type who can handle this kind of thing. So I need your thoughts on these DNA results." Commander Feral said.

"Well they are wrong Commander Feral; Todd Furlong was executed a long time ago so it cannot be him. There must be a mistake." Lt. Steele commented

"Maybe not remember our city is known for all kinds of paranormal activity. So I would not rule out the idea that the DNA results are wrong just yet. Maybe there is a possibility that Todd Furlong has somehow come back to life and is attacking certain people." Jake said.

"Of course, then it would explain why he attacked Aunt Amanda, but what about the other kats. How are they involved in all of this? And why would Todd attack them?" Felina asked

"Maybe try running a cross reference of the two kats with dad and his gang and see if anything comes up who knows it could reveal who his next victim will be." T-bone said.

"And try finding out how many of Todd Furlongs old associates have gotten out of prison. Keep a close watch on them. They could be working with your dad somehow even after all these years." Razor suggested.

"That will be a good place to start, but what about you two. What will you be doing while all this is happening? Commander Feral asked.

"Try and find a way to track down this ghost. Most likely it will involve some sort of ghost tracking camera and audio recording. Or I could try and use the same technology from the dimensional radar and try to apply it to a camera. But that might take me awhile to make." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Attention all enforcers we are being attacked by an unknown entity. Requesting back up immediately we do not know how much longer we can hold it." A voice called over the radio.

"This is Commander Ulysses Feral send in chopper back up and the Blue Manx squadron now." Commander Feral said into his radio. "Hold that thing for as long as possible help is on the way, I repeat help is on the way."

"Need a lift dad?" T-bone asked.

"Sure just make sure to have a trash can nearby for when Steele gets sick." Commander Feral replied giving Steele a dirty look.

"Uh Commander I think I should stay here and keep watch over your wife." Steele said.

"No Felina will be I charge of keeping watch. You and I are going to see what is going on out there. And I do not want to hear any of your excuses or you can kiss being commander good bye." Feral growled.

"Well come on then." T-bone said leading them to the roof top where the Turbokat was sitting. He popped the canopy open and he and Razor got into the pilot and the co-pilot seats. Commander Feral and a reluctant Lt. Commander Steele got in behind Razors seat. "Alright hang on guys we will be there in no time."

"That is what I am afraid of." Lt. Steele said as T-bone took off from the hospital and streaked over Megakat City. "Hey what does this do?"

"Don't touch any…" Razor began but it was too late as Steele hit one of the buttons on the console and two baby boomer missiles streaked out from the Turbokat and hit two nearby enforcer chopper. The choppers spun out of control and crashed into a pair of nearby building causing a mass panic in the streets

"What the hell? Sir two of our jets have been hit by the Swat Kats." One of the enforcers on another chopper shouted.

"You idiot now look what you have done." Razor shouted.

"Hey it is not my fault everything on this stupid jet is a weapon" Steele whined.

"Yes but you should know better than to try and use a control panel you do not know how to operate. Now you could have just killed a group of innocent kats." Commander Feral growled grabbing his radio. "This is Commander Feral from inside the Turbokat that was not the Swat Kats it was Steele being stupid. What is the damage report?"

"The kats on the choppers managed to jettison but several are badly injured." The kat replied, "We are sending in the medics to check on the kats in the buildings but we will not know the extent of the damage until a full analysis is done."

"Nice going Steele." Razor said angrily.

"Sir the entity is gone it jumped through some sort of portal and disappeared." Another kat shouted.

"Let me make sure with the dimensional radar." Razor said flipping a few switches on his control panel.

"Be careful buddy remember the last time you had that thing on." T-bone warned as they continued to the site of the attack.

"Don't worry T-bone I made sure to take care of that problem when we got back. Here we go activating dimensional radar now." Razor said. "Yup whatever it was is gone now where do you want us to drop you off Commander?"

"Enforcers Headquarters, Steele and I are going to have a nice long chat about those missiles he launched." Feral growled angrily.

"But sir…" Steele began.

"No buts we are going to have a nice long talk and that is final. What about you two where are you headed?" Commander Feral said.

"Back home, oh and can you do us a favor and make sure knuckle head here keeps his mouth shut about who we really are. You and Felina we trust but Steele not so much especially after what just happened." T-bone said.

"I will make sure of it." Commander Feral said with a savage grin.

"Thanks dad I really appreciate it and you not arresting us for being the Swat Kats." T-bone said.

"Well after everything you have done, now that I know my own son is T-bone I can't help but feel proud to call you my son. And I am sure your mother would be proud as well." Commander Feral said.

"Thanks dad, well here is your stop." T-bone said as they landed on top of Enforcer Headquarters. "Thank you for ridding Air Swat Kats, please stay in your seats until the jet as come to a complete stop and make sure your trays are in the upright and locked position."

"Nice one T-bone," Razor laughed as he opened the canopy to let Commander Feral and Lt. Steele out. Lt Steele immediately rushed out and blanched causing Commander Feral to roll his eyes.

"Listen Chance I will be in touch just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Commander Feral shouted over the jet engines.

"Roger that dad." T-bone said giving the thumbs up as well.

"Good luck you two." Commander Feral shouted as T-bone and Razor took off over Megakat City towards the junk yard. It was mid afternoon now and T-bone was sure that there was a mob of angry customers waiting outside the shop.

(Commander Feral's P.O.V)

Feral watched as his son and his partner took off into the skies towards the salvage yard. Today had been quite a different experience for him; finding out his son was a Swat Kat. But through it all he could not help but feel full of pride after everything Chance and Jake had accomplished on their own. His thoughts were immediately cut off by the sound of Steele's blanching.

"Aw what is wrong Lt. Com. Steele don't tell me you have lost your lunch already." Feral said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry sir I get air sick very easily." Steele said as he bent over the building and blanched again. "It is why I never liked flying."

"Well you will not have to worry about that Steele because you can clear out your desk because your days as a lieutenant commander are over. And even better we will be holding press conference so the city can know about your little event in the Turbokat." Feral said as he grabbed Steele by the collar and pulling him back over the edge.

"Sir you can't be serious." Steele stuttered fearfully.

"Oh I am dead serious lieutenant or should I say David." Feral replied happily as he dropped Steele on the ground, "And it gets even better. You will be paying for every kat who was injured because of your accident without help from your family's large sum of money. Instead you will be working under my son and his partner Jake until your debt is paid off."

"Please sir…" Steele begged.

"My word is final so go clean out your desk and I will call the press conference." Feral said as he turning and heading towards the doors that lead into the building. "Oh and should you say anything about my sons identity you will regret it."

**That is the end of Chapter two of the Hollow Arc series please remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swat Kats they are owned by Hanna-Barbara. And if you do not like this story then stop reading there are plenty of other stories on Fanfiction. And please no flames.

"And so it is with great regret that I am forced to retire Lt Com Steele from his post as an enforcer." Commander Feral said on the television. "For years his family has been a great asset to our men, but we cannot over look this incident and appropriate action must be taken."

"Commander please tell us how is it you ended up in the Turbokat in the first place?" Ann asked.

"Well you see the Swat Kats came to visit my wife to take some samples to try and find the scum who attacked her. I thought that they were just trying to finish the job at first but I was proven wrong when the DNA samples came back from the lab. It was at the same time that the invisible entity started attacking and the Swat Kats offered us a ride." Commander Feral replied.

"So the recording that we showed was true then?" Ann asked.

"Indeed it was Ann, the Swat Kats did try to warn Steele not to push the button but he did without even knowing what the consequences might be. I have to admit I was deeply saddened by the incident and I hope that in time the kats who were hurt will make a full recovery." Commander Feral said.

"Well you heard it here folks, this is Ann Gora for Kats Eye News. Now back to you Tom." Ann said.

"Humph I cannot believe that Steele would do something so stupid." Jake growled angrily as he worked on the underside of a Ford Jeep. "Of all the stupid stunts that he has done this one really takes the cake."

It was almost sun set and ever since the mornings incident Chance and Jake had been working hard in order to catch up on their work. This was proving difficult however as the day continued to progress.

"You can say that again buddy." Chance grunted as he worked on the engine of an enforcer sedan that needed tons of work. "And now to top it all off we have five cars to complete by quitting time."

"Well at least the Omega's have been quite today. I do not know what I would do if they pulled something today." Jake said as he reached out from under the car he was working on and grabbed another wrench.

The sound of crunching gravel caught the two kats by surprise causing Chance to jump out of his skin. An enforcer car pulled in and Commander Feral and Felina got out of the front of the car. Felina opened the back of the car and to Chances dismay Steele was pulled out of the back only he was in civilian clothes.

"Please sir I do not want to do this." Steele said as he grabbed on to the car door and wrapped his arms around it tightly.

"Well to bad David you should have thought of that when you pushed the button on Jakes consol." Felina said as she and Commander Feral grabbed Steele and pulled him off of the car door.

"Hello boys glad to see you too are busy working." Commander Feral said happily as he and Felina dragged the now crying Steele across the salvage yard and into the garage.

"Yeah we got an influx of cars this afternoon so we are going to be working for quite a while into the night." Chance said wiping his paws off and walking towards the trio. "So what brings you here to our neck of the woods and with the knuckle head to top it off?"

"Well this knuckle head will be working with you for now on." Commander Feral said making Chance groan angrily. "He will be working as your employee and he will be expected to work full time until he has paid off his debt for the enforcers he hurt and the buildings and choppers he destroyed."

"Oh and did we mention he has to do whatever you say as well?" Felina added with a mischievous grin, "Within reason that is and nothing too cruel sorry guys."

"Well don't worry Lt. I mean David will be helping us around the shop especially when we are on call." Chance said. "And you are expected to keep your trap shut about us being Swat Kats if anyone does ask we are out on a tow."

"And no touching our Swat Kat equipment." Jake chimed in with a growl.

"It is a free country you know so I can do whatever I want." Steele sneered.

"But after today's event I suggest you follow that rule so you don't end up with a lawsuit from my wife and I in addition to the lawsuits from the families of the kats you hit and the owners of the buildings you destroyed." Commander Feral growled.

"Well seeing as you are part of our crew now grab some rags and start working on the Dodge it needs a new pair of brake pads and an oil change." Chance said throwing his rag to Steele.

"I can't, I do not know anything about how to fix cars." Steele said tossing the rag on the ground as though it had the plague on it.

"Well too bad David because you better learn pretty quickly or else the customers will be down your throat for doing a lousy job. Oh and if you break any of the customers cars it will be coming out of your paycheck." Chance said picking up the rag and tossing it back at Steele.

"Please sir do I really have to do this?" Steele asked.

"Yes you do Steele, oh and by the way boys do not expect this one around here very much for the first few months. As I mentioned before there are some court issues David has to deal with." Commander Feral said with a smile. "Well I have to go now there are a few more reports I need to fill out before heading home."

"Alright say hi to Tony for me will you dad?" Chance called out.

"Will do," Commander Feral said turning back to face Chance then entered into the driver side of the enforcer car followed by Felina who got in on the passenger side. Chance and Jake watched as the car stuttered to life and took off out of the salvage yard leaving the three kats alone.

"Well come on David time to get to work." Chance said cheerfully as he and Jake grabbed Steele by the arm and dragged him into the garage. Steele clawed at the ground desperately trying to get away as he was dragged in.

"Come on Steele time to get to work" Chance said tossing Steele a tool box and an instruction manual on how to fix cars. "This will help you especially since you are a beginner at fixing cars."

"This is the worst day I have ever had." Steele mumbled as he went to work.

Unfortunately the cars took longer to repair thanks to Steele who had tried to do a slipshod job at fixing all of the cars which resulted in more damage being done to the car. So they had to spend several more hours fixing the cars that Steele had ruined which took a lot of work just to get them back to normal. It was not until 9:00 that they finished and finally closed up the shop. Chance sighed happily and flopped on the couch and turned on Scardy Kat.

"Ugh why are we watching this stupid show?" Steele moaned.

"Oh come on Steele don't tell me you never watched Scardy Kat before?" Chance laughed.

"No because I had servants that would entertain me," Steele bragged, "And whatever I want I get and I say we are not watching this stupid show."

"Well too bad because here that does not matter anymore," Chance hissed pulling the remote away as Steele tried to grab it. "And just because you are rich does not mean you get whatever you want."

"Really and how would you know anything about being rich peasant boy? Oh that is right nothing because you would only dream of having my kind of fortune." Steele sneered.

"Uh in case you have not noticed I am Commander Feral's step son so that is a lot of money. And my mom is the owner and head of Pumadyne which your precious enforcers have to depend on. So yes I would know a lot about being a very rich kat who has a fortune that would make even the likes of you drool."

"Hey guys I'm bushed I am going to hit the hay." Jake said stretching and heading for the steps.

"Alright, good night buddy." Chance called as Jake headed up the stairs and disappeared from sight, then continued his argument with Steele.

X-X

(Jakes P.O.V)

Jake walked into his room and closed the door behind him. It had been a long normal day and now he had to do night patrol to try and find the hollow that had escaped earlier. Jake sighed and opened his desk and pulled out the candy dispenser and clicked it once. The familiar green pill that held his mod soul popped out and without a seconds hesitation Jake swallowed it. He felt himself separate from his gigai and the mod blinked several times.

"Alright mod I am going out for patrol make sure to stay here and pretend to be resting. I should be back by midnight." Jake said jumping out the window and landing in mid air.

"Good luck Jake san." Mod Jake shouted with a wave. Jake smiled and pulled out his cell phone/ spirit tracker before taking off towards the city. The tracker was currently voided of life but that would not last very long.

"I should check in with the Soul Society," Jake muttered pushing a few buttons on the tracker cell phone but before he could finish the tracker phone went off and Jake hit the talk button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Good evening captain Clawson hope we did not catch you at a bad time." A female voice on the other side said.

"oh hey Tammy I was just going on patrol what do you guys need?" Jake asked.

"Well the big guy wants you to forgo patrol tonight and investigate an attack that happened today. It was a large one and there are tons of local law enforcements there so be careful." Another kat said.

"Actually my partner and I were there when it managed to disappear into Heco Mundo we did not see much action." Jake replied.

"Really that is great what did you see Captain?" the female kat Tammy asked.

"Hang on we have some images from captain Clawson's dimensional radar. Wow this one is enormous, I have never seen a hollow so big." The second voice said.

"What do you make of it Ryan?" Jake asked.

"Well along with being large this looks like the kind of hollow that is not that bright so it must be working for someone else. It might be an arrancar or a higher level hollow we will not be able to tell until further analysis is conducted." The kat Ryan responded.

"Hang on guys do you have any information on a hollow who went under the name of Todd Patrick Furlong?" Jake asked.

"Todd Patrick Furlong? Why do you ask Captain?" Tammy asked.

"Commander Feral did some DNA testing on Amanda's wounds and the DNA came back as belonging to Todd Furlong." Jake explained.

"Hang on he would not be related to your friend Chance would he." Ryan asked.

"Yup he is Chance's father, but Commander Feral said he was executed a long time ago." Jake said.

"Hmm we will check our records and get back to you, just go and check out that attack sight and see if you can find anything there. We are also sending an analysis team as well to help you." Ryan said.

"Good I will head over there right now over and out." Jake said closing his cell phone tracker and took off again towards the attack site. When he got there he found a group of kats working frantically from both the Enforcers and the Soul Society though the Enforcers did not know they were there.

"Hey guys what do you have?" Jake asked as he approached the site.

"Nothing so far Jake at least nothing we have found so far. Whoever this hollow was defiantly the largest this city has ever faced but the strange thing is we cannot seem to find any trace of its spiritual pressure from the remaining debris." One of the shingami said.

"What about the portal have you been able to find out where it went to?" Jake asked as he approached the shingami.

"yes but you would not want to go there captain." Another shingami said. "The place is crawling with hollows and there is a zero percent chance that you would make it out alive, even if you used your bankai."

"So we are basically back to square one." Jake muttered angrily.

"Sorry sir but that is just about the drift of it." The second shingami said.

"Hmm well keep looking for anything out of the ordinary leave no stone unturned you hear me. Even if it means you have to erase the memories of the Enforcers a few times. A lot of them are not that bright to begin with so it will not matter anyway." Jake said to the entire crew.

"Hang on I think I found something sir," A forth shingami shouted.

What is it?" Jake asked.

"It looks to be some sort of logo I cannot place where it is from." The shingami said handing a piece of cloth to Jake. On the cloth was a flaming skull on top of two cross shaped bones and was surrounded by strange ruins.

"What kind of logo is this?" Jake wondered.

"we do not know sir but we will send a copy of this to the soul society to see if they come up with anything." The shingami said.

"And give me a copy as well, I have a friend who might just have the answer we need." Jake said giving the cloth back to the shingami.

"Of course sir." The shingami said taking several pictures of the logo then made an effort to make it look like the wind had blown it.

"Commander Feral you should have a look at this." An enforcer shouted.

Commander Feral himself walked up and took the cloth from the enforcer and gritted his teeth angrily.

"So the DNA tests did not lie." He growled.

"Guys are you getting this?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Who sir?" the enforcer asked.

"The infamous Lords of Chaos gang who I thought we ended years ago. But it would seem they have somehow returned." Commander Feral replied. "I want your men to search the databases and find any surviving members of that gang and tail them. Also find any and every lead you can and follow it I want whoever is responsible for this arrested."

"You guys follow them as well." Jake ordered. "Any information you find send back to the soul society. We need to know everything about this gang and what we are up against. Cross reference anything they find with Soul Society data to see if any of them are any similarities and report them to the ninth commander."

"Yes sir," The soul reapers shouted and ironically so did the Enforcers though Jake was sure they were just responding to the Commanders orders.

"I never thought I would see the day that this would come back and haunt me. What a nightmare." Commander Feral said rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Man you think you have it rough you should see what we have to do." Jake snorted in response. The commanders' ears perked up for a second as though he had heard Jakes words but with a shake of his head the brown fur kat left muttering about being so tired that he was hearing things.

"That is strange I wonder if that may be useful at some point." Jake pondered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Of course I will have to find a way to convince him that he is not mad or just hearing things first."

"do you really think he heard you Captain Clawson?" A shingami with yellowish orange fur asked.

"I think he did Tommy." Jake replied with a smile. "And this is something we could use to our advantage if we play our cards right."

"But will the Ninth Commander approve of this?" the orange furred kat asked.

"He may have no choice, like it or not both of our worlds are caught in this battle. We may have no choice but to pull them into the loop even at the cost of revealing our world to them." Jake said as he watched the enforcers and shingami's depart. "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of something much bigger then we are expecting."

**Well here is the end of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed the story. And please remember to read and review or else I will sick Kenpachi on you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 4

The next morning Chance awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm going off. With a sigh he hit the off button, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Unsurprisingly Jake was already there with a bowl of cereal and milk on the table.

"Morning Jake, I take it our newest member is not up yet?" Chance asked as he prepared his own breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Yup that is just about sums it up." Jake replied coolly as he took a bite of his cereal. "And I have no plans of getting him up. Knowing Steele he will complain until our ears bleed, and besides it is not our fault if he is late for his first day of work."

"True, but he better hope that we do not have any calls or else we are dragging his sorry tail out of bed." Chance said.

"So let's get the shop open so we can get to work." Jake said putting his bowl into the sink and walked out of the kitchen towards the garage.

Chance finished his cereal and followed Jake making sure to grab the keys to the garage as he left. They opened the shop at 9 a.m. and just in time for three cars to come in. They managed to fix the cars by mid day only to have two more come in. It was not until 1 p.m. that Steele final came down still in his night cloths. Chance and Jake glared angrily as he walked past and made his way towards the kitchen.

"What are you looking at?" Steele asked giving them a hard glare.

"You, the shop opened at o 900 and you did not show up for work." Chance growled angrily. "Now get dress, grab a rag and start getting to work before I bring dad into this."

"Oh brining your dad into this real mature." Steele said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yah, and you can explain why you were not working when you were suppose to David." Jake replied. Steele opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the words out the alarm went off. Chance rushed over the phone and picked it up in a heartbeat feeling relieved to have this distraction.

"Yes Mrs. Briggs?" Chance said.

"T-bone we have a problem downtown, Dark Kat is unleash of some sort of invisible monsters and the enforcers are getting creamed." Callie said over the radio.

"Were on it Mrs. Briggs." Chance replied and hung up the phone. "We got problems remember that thing that attacked us yesterday?"

"Yah what about it Chance?" Jake asked.

"Well Dark Crud was the one controlling it and now more of them are attacking downtown." Chance said.

"Crud we got to go immediately, Steele stay here and guard the shop. Remember if anyone asks we are on a tow." Jake ordered as he and Chance rushed down to the hanger and got ready to take off.

X-X

(Meanwhile on the Fearship)

"You had better not fail me Todd." Dark Kat said putting his fingertips together.

"I will not Dark Kat, when have I ever failed you." A tan furred kat with brown tiger strips on his arms said. "Besides with the hollows at our side nothing will stop us from taking over this city, and then the world."

"Excellent and what about the Swat Kats, how do you plan to deal with them?" Dark Kat asked.

"The best part of the hollow is that not only is it invisible to the human eye, but also is extremely resistant to almost all weapons. There is no weapon so far that can destroy them, the Swat Kats will drop like flies before us." The kat Todd said turning around to reveal a large hole in the middle of his chest.

"I am glad you think that but the real test will soon begin, which is also why we are staying as far away from the city as possible." Dark Kat said hitting a button on his terminal and a giant screen. "And should you fail there will be no mercy."

"Of course master no mercy." The kat Todd replied.

X-X

When T-bone and Razor arrived on the scene everything was in utter chaos. The enforcers were firing their weapons at random and utterly missing their target.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing buddy?" T-bone asked.

"A giant monster with a weird white mask yup. Wonder why Feral's men cannot see it? It is so large that I think it would be really hard to miss." Razor replied.

"This is Ann Gora Kats Eye's News where an unseen monster is attacking the city. The Enforcers themselves also seem to be having a hard time brining this creature down. This may be the final hour of Megakat history as we know it." Ann said on the T.V.

"Crud it looks like we are the only ones who can see that thing buddy." T-bone growled.

"Yeah and if Feral keeps this up then someone is going to get hurt." Razor added. "Alright, slicer missiles do your thing."

Several slicer missiles launched from the Turbokat and opened up as it streaked across the sky. The monster noticed this however and smacked the missiles away the shot a large blast of blue energy.

"Crud we cannot destroy this thing even with the dimensional radar." T-bone said as he tried desperately to steady the Turbokat.

"There is one way." Razor said pulling out a candy dispenser from his pocket and popping a green pill into his mouth. At first Chance could have sworn he was going mad and seeing two Jakes in different costumes until the other Jake dressed in the black kimono and white jacket said. "Stay here and keep them busy buddy. I will explain on the way back."

"Got it," T-bone replied as the kimono Jake popped open the canopy and jumped out and landed in midair. "Wow that has got to be the coolest thing ever. Hey back there you think you can run the gunner seat while Jake is out.

"You bet Jake san programmed me with everything I need to know about the control panel in the Turbokat." The Razor said in a weird voice.

"Well that is good to know." Chance said with a smile. He did not know what was going on but he had a feeling the battle was about to turn around.

"Now roar and strike, Ryuujin." Jake said as he drew the katana at his waist. The katana immediately changed and became slightly shorter, the guard turned into a dragon that looked as though it was devouring the blade and on the end of the handle was a claw that was grasping a large sapphire.

"Ha who is this new little kitty, come to play?" The white masked creature asked with a laugh. "Well it looks like you are all doomed."

"You are wrong hollow." Jake said raising his arm and pointing his katana at the white masked creature. "When I am through with you there will be nothing left of you to send to hell or the soul society."

"That is what you think fool," The creature called a hollow said opening its mouth and immediately a dark line appeared across its mouth followed by a large blast of red energy.

"Cero," Was all Jake could shout before having to dodge the attack. T-bone did a barrel roll and nearly missed getting hit by the attack.

"What the heck was that?" T-bone growled.

"A cero, an attack that hollows use that compresses their spiritual pressure and fires it into one large beam of energy. It is not accurate and takes a long time to power up but it is really powerful should you get hit by it." Razor said

"Thanks for the info, but how do we defeat that thing?" T-bone growled.

"We cannot only Jake san can. A hollow can only be defeated by a zampakto." Razor said.

"Now it is my turn." Jake said grasping the hilt of his katana. He charged towards the hollow with incredible speed that put him almost in front of the hollow. The hollow swiped at Jake but he merely sidestepped the attack and slashed his katana upward across the creatures mask.

"Tch to shallow" Jake said as part of its mask came off. The hollow roared in pain and back handed Jake through the air.

"Jake are you alright buddy." Chance asked.

"Yah I am fine, just did not see that attack coming is all." Jake replied through his communicator.

"You are going to pay for this shingami." The hollow shouted then launched a barrage of barrage of strange green energy. Jake quickly slashed through several of them before one hit him in the abdomen and sent him flying across the sky. The hollow laughed and shouted, "Blast"

A giant explosion erupted around Jake followed by a large black smokescreen. "Humph you almost got me there. I have to admit that attack is very powerful I would not have made it if I had not used this technique." Jake replied

"No way that is impossible." The hollow said as the smoke began to clear. T-bone could see Jake standing in the middle with a clear barrier in front of him. Jake smiled and grasped the hilt of his sword again and smiled.

"Bakudo 81 splitting void, a very useful spell don't you think?" Jake asked as he dispelled the clear barrier. "now if that was all you have shall we finish this?"

"Raaaar don't get cocky shingami I have only just begun." The hollow shouted and tried to lash out at Jake.

"Eat buzz saw missiles you white masked freak." T-bone shouted as he launched the Turbokat towards the hollow. Razor launched several buzz saw missiles which soared through the air and sliced through the hollows arm then exploded.

"Nice now it is my turn." Jake shouted jumping into the air and slicing through the hollows mask. "Like I said before if that is all you have then lets end this."

The hollow let out another ear piercing roar and raised its head as a large gate with the upper halves of two bandaged head skeletons appeared seemingly from where Jake had sliced the hollows mask. The bandaged skeletons hands meet at the center of the gate and bellow them were eight golden orbs four on each side that were held together by four chains. Then as though by magic the skeletons arms moves and pulled the gate open and destroying the four chains in the process.

"What the heck is that?" T-bone shouted putting the Turbokat into reverse.

"Don't worry it is not going to hurt you it is just the gate." Jake replied through the communicator.

"The gate, the gate to what, Jake dare I ask?" T-bone asked even though he had a feeling he did not want to know.

"The gate to hell itself, it is where all evil souls such as this one goes when they are cleansed by the zampakto." Jake replied.

A fit of insane laughter filled the air as the gates finished opening and revealed two ropes that were covered in ruins hanging from the archway. What surprised T-bone the most was what came next. A large purple arm covered with tribal markings came out of the gate and skewered the hollow through his abdomen. The arm then pulled the hollow into the gate and as it touched the red void the hollows body dissolved and the last thing that dissolved was the hollows mask. The gates closed on the hollow as the last of his mask disappeared then shattered and disappeared itself.

"Whoa," T-bone said as Jake jumped back into the cockpit and seemingly back into his own body. "I have never seen anything like that before how about you buddy."

"Yup, I am use to that thing, at first it kind of freaked me out but I got use to it after a while." The now normal Razor said. "Come on lets head back to the yard and I will fill you in on the details."

X-X

(Back on the Fearship)

"You have failed me Todd." Dark Kat growled angrily as the Fearship turned and flew away before the Enforcers had time to turn their attention on them.

"Well you did not tell me that one of the Swat Kats was also a shingami and a captain to top it all off. Had you told me that little detail I would have sent one of my arrancars." The kat Todd said.

"That was an unexpected turn of events, but it does not change the fact that you failed me." Dark Kat roared slamming his fist on the control panel. "You realize that means that I will show now mercy, it is a pity that I must get rid of my oldest aquantence but what you have done is inexcusable."

"You are right Dark Kat, we agreed to show no mercy." The kat Todd replied then turned and impaled Dark Kat with a katana. "But I never said to whom I would show no mercy. I am afraid your time is up Dark Kat. You had more than enough chances to take over this city. Now it is time for a new criminal to take over."

"You wretched little worm I will get you for this." Dark Kat growled grabbing the katana's blade.

"Not likely old boy, in fact you will not even be around to stop me. Now shred, Blanco el Tigre." Todd said and with a yell Dark Kat was shredded to pieces. The creeplings all shrieked as Todd turned and faced them. "You have a new master now, and unlike Dark Kat my plans for takeover are much larger and more sophisticated then his. All shall fall before me as I bring the entire world to its knees no one in this world or the soul society will be able to stop me."

X-X

(Back at the Salvage Yard)

"Man what a day, I cannot believe that we had to take on that monster." Chance said as the two of them got out of their jet and donned their normal work cloths.

"Freeze this is the enforcers put your hands in the air." A voice shouted from behind one of the boxes. Immediately a whole group of Enforcers rose from their hiding places and pointed their guns at the pair of kats. "Swat Kats you are under arrest."

"On what charges are you arresting us?" Chance demanded.

"Your charges are for the injury of several kats, destruction of public property, vigilantism, and terrorism. Now surrender or else we will bring you in the hard way." A familiar voice sneered.

"David Steele I guess this is not much of a surprise." Jake said as he and Chance raised their paws.

"That is Lt. Commander Steele to you vigilantes. You see while you were away I made a few phone calls and managed to not only get my job back, but also got an arrest warrant for your arrest from one of the other higher-ups." Steele said as he and several other enforcers came in and helped to hand cuff Jake and Chance.

"You are making a big mistake Steele you take us away and the city will fall before you know it." Chance warned.

"Oh save it for the judge you two." Steele hissed angrily.

"Hey what about our rites, I want a lawyer." Jake shouted

"Sorry but we do not give criminals like you lawyers so keep your trap shut and get moving." Steele said shoving Jake and Chance out of the workshop.

**Well here is the end of the next chapter of the Swat Kats Hollow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure to read and review or else I will sick Kempachi on you. Ok I am just kidding about the Kempachi thing but please do read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Swat Kats which belongs to Hanna Barbara or  
Bleach which belongs to its rightful owner in Japan.

Chance and Jake sat in the interrogation room as crowds of reporters shouted and tried  
to take pictures through the window. It had been several hours since they had defeated  
the giant white masked monster and ended up being arrested by Steele. Chance sat  
quietly across the table as Jake finished his explanation on the events that had occurred.

"So let me get this straight, you are a shingami and you are from this place called the  
soul society right, and you are in charge of keeping the souls of the deceased from  
turning into monsters like the one we saw in the city?" Chance asked.

"Yup that about how it goes Chance. Though it is not always easy, those monsters or  
hollows as we call them can be formed in many different ways." Jake said

"Really how are these hollow things created?" Chance asked.

"Well initially for a hollow to form the soul has to have its soul chain removed which  
creates the giant hole you see in the hollows chest. Then the soul explodes and reforms  
again and becomes the create you saw running wild in the city. The only know way of  
defeating a hollow is to slice it with a zampakto" Jake explained.

"Hang on you said initially so that means there is more than one way for a hollow to  
form." Chance said.

"Correct the only other way for a soul or a plus to become a hollow is for another hollow  
to devour it." Jake said darkly.

"That is sick." Chance hissed.

"yah and it is something that I hope that you will never have to see." Jake replied and  
shuddered.

"I have one more question, what was that gate thing that appeared after you cut the  
hollows mask?" Chance asked as he recalled the large gate with the two skeletons on it.

"That was the gate to hell. It appeared because the hollow I defeated was a wicked soul  
when it was alive. My zampakto could only cleanse the hollows sins in the afterlife and  
that is all. Now he must suffer for what he did in life for the rest of eternity." Jake replied  
with an almost remorseful look.

"Don't worry about it buddy like you said you could only cure his sins when he was a  
hollow. Like good old step dad always said every kat must be responsible for his own  
actions." Chance said putting a paw on Jakes shoulder.

"Wow that is the first time I have ever heard you call commander Feral your dad." Jake  
commented.  
"Well he is the only one who I have ever considered anything close to a dad." Chance  
replied. 

"What about your real dad?" Jake asked. 

"Oh yah I told you that my mom and I thought he was a wealthy business kat, but what I  
forgot to mention is that he barely spent any time with us. Most of the nights he would  
be working late and he barely had any time for us. Then on the night that he got busted  
we found out that he was actually spending those nights he was supposedly working  
late with some other she kats that he had several affairs with." Chance said bitterly as  
he thought back to when he found out and how heartbroken he and his mother were. 

"Dang do you know if he had any other kittens?" Jake asked.

"No thankfully, I was his only child so far as I know. Even if he did have other kittens I  
am sure that they would not want to meet me." Chance said putting his head in his paws.  
The door suddenly opened and several enforcers came in and quickly closed the door  
again.

"Alright you guys are free to go. Your dad managed to stop Steele but he had to bring in  
the supreme commander to do it, and boy was he mad." An enforcer said as he came in  
and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Whoa dad had to bring in Supreme Commander Clawson into this that is not good."  
Chance commented.

"You can say that again, so what is going to happen to Steele?" Jake asked.

"David Steele has been given a dishonorable discharge from the Enforcers and will be  
appearing in court for a hearing to discuss his recent actions. He will also be expected  
to appear in court for all his crimes, but until then he will be held under house arrest."  
The Enforcer said.

"What is going to happen to us? Now that the Omega's know who we are they are going  
to start attacking our families." Jake said.

"That is why I have prepared protection for both of your families." A voice said as the  
door opened again and a tall kat with cinnamon tom who looked a lot like Jake came in.

"Wow I thought that the Supreme Commanders name being the same as yours was just  
a coincidence." Chance said.

"Yah I kind of forgot to mention that my dad is also a high ranking Enforcer too." Jake  
said with a nervous laugh.

"Well at least it plays to our advantage in this case." Chance replied.

"Agreed but I was also wondering if you tow could do something for me as well." The  
Supreme Commander said.

"Sure dad what do you need?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Well you will have to keep Steele at your home while he is under house arrest. I know  
you boys are not thrilled with the idea of keeping that traitor in your home but this time  
he will be watched by several enforcers at a time." The Supreme Commander said.

"Guess the only thing left to do is address the public. Crud this is going to be one heck  
of a long day." Chance said rubbing his eyes slightly.

"I would do it sooner than later, because the longer you put them off the more annoying  
they will get." Supreme Commander Clawson said.

"Well lets go buddy better not keep the press waiting." Chance said as he and Jake got  
up and headed to the door.

As they opened it the news reports immediately jumped on to the two kat's with a  
barrage of endless questions. It took nearly several hours before they were all satisfied  
enough to let Chance and Jake go which was a relief. The two kats managed to get

home by dinner time which consisted of leftover food from the fridge and whatever was  
left in the cupboards. After dinner Chance and Jake cleaned up and sat in front of the  
couch and turned on the T.V. They were immediately greeted by the familiar face of Ann  
Gora who wore her usual large smile.

"And in other news, Lt. Commander Steele has been arrested once again for  
insubordination against the supreme commander, kidnapping the Swat Kats, and  
attempting to overthrow his commanding officer. The Swat Kats were released after  
several hours of being held without a crime and have returned to their base of operation  
which remains to be a mystery." Ann said.

"Well that is good news at least our das kept their mouths shut about whre we are at."  
Chance said flipping the channel to scardy kat.

"Heh too bad we will have to put up with Steele's big mouth again. Knowing him we are  
not going to be incognito for long." Jake sniffed and picked up a magazine of science  
monthly.

"Hey is anyone home." A familiar voice shouted.

"Dad," Chance breathed and ran towards the living room where Commander Feral and  
a little version of Commander Feral stood.

"Big brother," The little Feral said running over and hugging Chance.

"Hey Tony what are you guys doing here? I thought that you would be visiting mom in  
the hospital." Chance said.

"We came to see if you were alright, I heard Steele wanted to rough you up really bad  
after he captured you." Commander Feral said.

"Well he did not thanks to you pop." Chance replied.

"Hey Chance mind telling me who the squirt is?" Jake asked as he entered into the  
room.

"Oh right Jake this is my half brother Tony, Tony this is my partner Jake, but you most  
likely know him better as Razor." Chance said making the introduction.

"Cool, what about the Turbokat is it here too?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah it is actually right under our feet." Chance said pointing to the floor.

"Really how did you get it into the ground like that did you shrink it?" Tony asked.

"No actually the salvage yard was built on top of a giant Megawar II bunker that was  
built underground in order to protect it from enemy attack. That is where we keep the  
Turbokat and all of the other gear we use." Jake said.

"Can we see it huh huh huh?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Sorry little bro but the workshop is off limits we have some heavy equipment down  
there not to mention dangerous as well. So for your own safety I think staying out of the  
workshop is off limits we do not want you to hurt yourself." Chance said.

"Oh come on Chance please." Tony said.

"No Tony your brother is right; they are using some really dangerous technology and  
you could get hurt. That is why Chance and I use protective gear when we are working  
in the shop." Jake said.

"Well what about that sword of yours what did you call it now?" Feral asked. "I would like  
to know a little bit more about it and where I can get one of those."

"Sorry Commander in order to have a zanpakto you have to be a soul reaper. Each one  
is different, for example my zanpakto Ryuujin." Jake said stepping out of his gigi and  
drawing his zanpakto. "My blade has the ability to manipulate the energy around us and  
use it as an attack. In addition it also gives me incredible speed far above what we call  
the flash step."

"So basically you can take on Hard Drive and beat him." Chance said with a savage grin.

"Actually compared to me Hard Drive is a wet bulb." Jake said getting back into his gigi.

"Uh dad why did Jake faint and why were you guys talking to yourselves?" Tony asked.

"That is because you could not seem me when I changed out of my human body. The  
only way you could have done it was if I were to bring my spiritual pressure down to  
your level which would be really dangerous." Jake explained ruffling Tony's hair causing  
the kitten to grumble.

"So is there any other weapons we could use that will affect these things? Or better yet  
is there any way that we can find these things?" Feral asked.

"Finding hollows and making weapons to hurt hollows I can help you with. In fact that is  
the real reason why I made the dimensional radar. I have also been working on a new  
line of weapons built to take on this kind of thing." Jake explained

"You mean like the buzz saw missiles that I launched." Chance exclaimed.

"Bingo, the blades were infused with a special kind of alloy that would allow it to cut  
through monsters both in the world of the living and the dead." Jake replied

"Do you think that you could build more of this radar thingys." Commander Feral asked.

"Well if I can work with Pumadyne I am sure we can create enough radars for your men.  
But it is a bit risky, Chance you already know what I mean." Jake said.

"Really what kind of risk are we talking about?" Commander Feral asked with a stern  
look.

"Like being flung into a parallel universe where we were being chased by you guys as  
criminals." Chance snorted.

"I would never do something like that, I may have hated you two but I would never try to  
kill you." Feral said with an amazed look.

"well in this world you did, but I cant say I blame you since our alternate selves were  
Omega's sworn to destroy all of Megakat City." Chance said earning a whimper from  
Tony who immediately clung to his father's leg.

"Uh I am sorry to cut your little story short but I am afraid of what the effects will have on  
your brother. Anyway I will try talking to your mom and seeing if she will let you work

with them. I am sure she will be more then reasonable about you helping them."  
Commander Feral said.

"Well that is good but do you really have to go so soon. I mean why don't you guys  
crash here for the night if that is alright with Jake." Chance suggested turning to his  
partner.

"Sure we actually do have a room that Tony can use. But you may need to sleep on the  
couch Commander." Jake said.

"He can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch. Besides there is a horror movie  
marathon coming on soon and I do not want to miss it." Chance said looking at his  
watch.

"Then I guess it is settled then, Commander you will sleep in Chances room and Tony  
can sleep in the spare room." Jake said leding the pair upstairs while Chance settled  
onto the couch and flicked on the T.V. immediately the face of Ann Gora appeared and  
there was a large crowd around her.

"This is Ann Gora reporting to you live from the middle of Megakat City where someone  
has just dropped the body of Dark Kat from a jet." Ann said.

"Hey guys you might want to see this." Chance shouted. Commander Feral and Jake  
rushed downstairs and into the room where Chance was sitting.

"Kats alive I think I am going to be sick." Jake said turning slightly green as the news  
showed a video of Dark Kat falling from the sky and landing with a sickening squelch.

"That is messed up." Commander Feral said.

"Daddy what is going on?" Tony asked rushing down the stairs.

"Stay there Tony this is something I do not want you to see." Commander Feral said as  
the little kitten entered into the hall.

"This footage was taken by an amateur camera man. Not much else is known about the  
killing of this once great criminal mind that had haunted Megakat City for so long. This is  
Ann Gora Kats Eyes News back to you Tom." Ann said.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Jake said.

"I know, I man I know I should be happy that Dark Crud is dead, but that was just  
gruesome." Chance said.

"Well there has been a change in plans then, I am heading back to headquarters."  
Commander Feral said. "So I will need you two to watch Tony."

"Alright dad oh and take this with you in case you need us." Chance said tossing  
Commander Feral a communicator.

"Right, hopefully I will not need it." Commander Feral said walking into the hall and out  
the door.

"So can I see the headquarters now?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No now it is time for bed." Chance said picking Tony up by the waist earning a groan  
from the kitten.

Well this is the end of Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it and remember to read and  
review. Until next time Polaris the dragon out


	6. Chapter 6

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Hanna Barbara.

The next morning Chance got up earlier than normal and went down to the kitchen with a large smile on his face. He hummed happily as he rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out everything he needed to make breakfast. Jake and Tony came down just as Chance finished making a hearty breakfast of flapjacks, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Morning you two about time you got up." Chance said cheerfully.

"Wow you are up early Chance." Jake commented as he sat down at the table.

"Well I could not sleep anymore so I thought I would come down and makes some breakfast." Chance said putting the pancakes onto the table then rummaged around and made a makeshift high chair for Tony. "Do you know if dad is awake?"

"I don't think he came back last night, or if he did I must have fallen asleep before he came in. I would not be surprise if the first is true though after what happened last night." Jake said digging his fork into one of the pancakes.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, wonder if they found anything yet about his killer." Chance commented as he sat down and began eating.

"What is a killer?" Tony asked.

"Uh it a well it is a." Chance stuttered.

"It is someone who hurts people kind of like the Omega's we fight." Jake pitched in.

"Yeah like Dark Kat, the Metallakats, Hard Drive they are killers." Chance said which was true all the villains had actually killed several kats during their attacks and taking innocent lives in the process.

"Hey Chance maybe we should head to your dads office after breakfast to check up on him." Jake said

"Yeah but what about Tony we cannot just leave him here without any supervision. He might go into the workshop and hurt himself." Chance said.

"Well we will take him with us, he did mention that he wanted to fly in the Turbokat." Jake said.

"Ok but only after we bring it into the front yard just so mom and dad do not have to have a cow about Tony being around dangerous equipment." Chance said shoveling a large amount of food into his mouth. After breakfast was finished and cleaned up Chance and Jake went into the workshop and brought the Turbokat into the front yard. Several minutes later they were in the air and heading towards the Enforcer building.

"Wow I cannot believe that I am flying on the Turbokat." Tony said excitedly.

"Yeah you will not believe what this baby has gotten us through." T-bone said patting the conrol panel in front of him.

"Hey guys look who is coming up on the left." Razor said.

"Well good morning Felina I mean Lt. Feral what are you doing here this fine morning." T-bone asked.

"Swat Kats finally I thought that I would never find you guys. Uncle wanted me to give you the latest report on the Dark Kat murder. Felina said.

"What did they find Lieutenant and what happened to Steele I thought he was suppose to be brought back to the salvage yard." T-bone said.

"The little weasel managed to find a way to skip town and escape so now we have to waist even more time trying to find him. Anyway uncle is looking for you guys so you better head over to the Enforcer headquarters." Felina said.

"Right we are there." T-bone said putting the throttle to full. They managed to arrive at the building several minutes later and were surprised to find Commander Feral there waiting for them with an exhausted look on his face. "Hey dad looks like you had a long night."

"You can say that again, I have been working on the Dark Kat murder all night, but before we go on where is Tony?" Feral asked.

"Daddy daddy daddy." Tony shouted running over to Feral who bent down and picked up the little kitten. "Guess what I got to fly with Chance in the Turbokat and we got to fly over the city."

"Aww well that was nice of him, but I thought you said that your base was filled with dangerous equipment." Feral said raising one of his eyebrows.

"That is why we brought the jet to the front yard. There is not more point in hiding that we are the Swat Kats now that the whole city knows who we are. Besides, the little guy was nearly bouncing off the walls when he heard that we were taking the Turbokat." Jake replied with a chuckle.

"That seems fair enough, now I will have one of my men drive Tony to school. WE need to talk in my office boys because the forensic team dug up something you might want to see." Feral said grabbing his radio. "This is Commander Feral calling Lt. Felina Feral do you read?"

"Lt. Feral here what do you need uncle?" Felina's voice responded.

"You are not going to like this but I need you to drop Tony off at school. That is a direct order." Feral replied.

"Not a problem where is the little tyke?" Felina laughed.

"He will be in the play room when you get here and make sure to contact me before you go." Feral said.

"Already here uncle," Felina said as a large blue and white chopper flew in and landed onto the landing pad. Felina got out of the passenger side and walked over giving Commander Feral a salute.

"Tony go with your cousin and she will take you to school." Feral said.

"But daddy I want to stay here with Chance and Jake." Tony whimpered.

"Chance and Jake have work to do right now, and you need to go to school. Besides if you stay with them you might get hurt." Felina said taking Tony by the hand.

"Alright I will go." Tony said disappointedly and followed Felina into the building.

"So dad did the forensic team find anything?" T-bone asked.

"Yes come with me, I think you will find this interesting." Feral said leading them into the building. They went down two flight of stairs and though a hallway until they reached Feral's large spacious office. Feral picked up a file and handed it to them "alright here are the results the Forensic team gave me this morning notice anything odd?"

"Yeah it looks like Dark Kat was already dead when they dropped him yesterday." Jake observed.

'exactly, someone plunged a kind of broadsword through his chest and killed the slime before dropping him from the sky. They are having to put his body back together right now and trying to identify what was caused by the murder weapon and what was caused by the fall. Whoever this was he wanted to make sure it was difficult for us to find out the what and how of Dark Kats murder." Commander Feral snorted angrily.

"Commander Feral," A voice said over the radio.

"What is it captain Stone?" Feral barked.

"We just found the body of Dr. Viper hanging from the main flag pole in the middle of main street." The voice said, " and he is being burned alive."

"Burned alive come on Jake lets go." Chance shouted but before they could even reach the door the sickening crunch of bones came thought the radio.

"Strike that last staitment sir he just fell off the pole and hit the ground. After a fall like that I doubt that he is still alive." The voice said.

"extinguish the flames on the body and bring it over to the forensic team for analysis." Feral said with a sigh.

"Man that is two Omega's I know no one liked them but I doubt that someone would go to this extreme to get rid of them." T-bone said walking back into the room and sitting on the chair.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Todd Furlong. If he is a hollow then he would be able to perform these kinds of murders and not leave any physical trace of the deed. Plus he would be able to get a free meal out of it." Jake said pulling out a cell phone looking device and opening.

"I repeat this is Captain Aaron Toshiro we are in persuit of an arrancar on Main Street we need back up,." Someone called.

"Aaron this is Captain Jake Clawson I am on my way. All members of squad 7 join the persuit." Razor said then pulled out of the candy dispenser and poping a green pill into his mouth. "T-bone stay here and watch my body, let us handle this."

"Kats alive." Feral shouted followed by several choice curse words. "What is going on Clawson I demand to know?"

"No time to explain, Chance fill him in if you can." Jake said jumping out the window and landing in midair

"Good luck buddy." T-bone called as Jake took off towards mainstreet.

X-X

(Jake's P.O.V)

"Good luck buddy." Jake heard Chance shout as he took off towards Main Street.

"Thanks buddy I am going to need all the luck I can get." Jake muttered as he leaped again in midair. It did not take him long to get to Main Street thanks to the strategic set up of the Enforcer buildings. Right as he got there a kat with black fur, white skirt and a large hole in the middle of his chest had come rushing past him. "That's him roar and strike Ryuujin.

"No you don't shingami." The arrancar roared as his blade smashed into Jakes.

"Too late, you arrancar scum." Jake said putting a paw onto his blade. He pushed his blade forward and a wave of electricity shot from the blade and sent the arrancar flying into a nearby brick wall.

"Do not act like you have won yet shingami, you do not know what you are dealing with." The arrancar said dispelling the dust around him with a swipe of his hand. "I am one of the most powerful and beautiful espada that have ever live. Espada number 9 Jenna Calhoun, no lower level shingami can defeat me. You are still light years away from even facing me."

"Jenna Allen huh I have heard of you. You are the supposed 9th espada that is known for being a cross dresser just like his father Charlotte." Jake said.

"You heard right, to bad for you I am stronger than him in every way. Like I said you are still lightyears away from being able to fight with me on even terms." Jenna replied with a male version of a giggle. "Now why don't you be a good little boy and run along or better yet die!"

"You are wrong about that Jenna." Jake said extending his arm and catching Jenna's blade. "You see I am a captain of the thirteen guard squad. And your power is nothing compared to that of your fathers."

"How dare you…" Jenna started but before he could say anything else Jake slashed him across the chest. "No it cannot be no one can slash my beautiful body this is unforgiveable."

"You want to talk about unforgivable, what about that kat you just murdered? Do you really think that he deserved the cruel fate you gave him?" Jake growled.

"That hideous monster deserved what he got, after all he was a hideous monster. He was dark green and black of all things. Those two colors clashed so badly it was not funny, not to mention he was all covered in scales and he looked like some sort of lizard monster." Jenna replied with a shutter.

"That is no reason to kill someone, not even someone like Dr. Viper. He may have been an omega but even he deserved better then what you did. At least when we give someone the death penalty we at least give them a fair trial." Jake said seriously.

"Well that is your opinion isn't it? In my court anyone who is ugly is automatically guilty and being ugly is punishable by death." Jenna replied.

"That is harsh and unfair you do not know anything about the justice system." Jake growled grasping his sword hilt.

"That is too bad for you apparently someone as hideous as you cannot understand true beauty such as mine." Jenna laughed flipping his hair.

"Well they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Jake replied launching himself at Jenna who only was able to raise his sword in time to block. He grinned evilly and grab Jakes arms . "What the…"

"Jenna's gorgeous, beautiful, magnificent, wonderful, " Jenna shouted a giant eight prong missle cut him off and pinned the Arancar against another building.

"Thanks for that guys I thought I was going to be a smear." Jake said into his communicator.

"No problem buddy now cuffs him so we can bring him in for questioning." T-bone replied

"Captain Clawson." A voice shouted and several more shingami 's appeared with their zampakto's drawn. "You got her lets finish this!"

"No, we will bring him in for questioning. He may have information we will need like who he is working for Rusty." Jake replied and sheathed his zanpakto.

"What are you crazy?" Another shingami shouted angrily.

"No he is right guys we need to know who this guy is working for and why he killed viper. I do not know how your system works in the soul society but here we at least bring them in for questioning. Like it or not that is how things work here in the real world." T-bone said.

"Who is this identify yourself." Rusty said.

"This is T-bone of the Swat Kats." T-bone replied.

"And this is Commander Ulysses S Feral head of the Enforcers and I order you to stand down at once." Commander Feral's voice echoed thought the communicator.

"We do not take orders from humans like you." Rusty sneered.

"But you do take orders from me lieutenant." Another gravelly voice joined in. "This is the Ninth Commander ordering you to stand down immediately and hand over the arrancar to the Enforcers. This involves both of us. Now captain Clawson patch me in to the Commander of the Enforcers."

"Yes sir." Jake said and with a quick adjustment connected the radio frequency to the Turbokats

"Feral," Commander Feral said.

"Commander Feral this is Ninth Commander Robert Highlander of the thirteen guard squad." Ninth Commander Robert said.

"Ninth Commander I urge you to hand over whatever that thing is and let us question him." Feral said.

"I plan to but only if you let some of my men stay with you for the interrogation. We both need whatever he his hiding and it is a chance for our two worlds to work together. Do you accept these terms?" The Ninth Commander asked.

"Of course but how will I know who these kats are?" Feral asked.

"They will identify themselves immediately with their name rank and what squad they are in." Ninth Commander Roberts said.

"Good and I wish request that Captain Clawson be there as well." Feral replied

"Of course," Ninth Commander replied. "But make sure to confiscate his sword before you take the Arrancar in."

"Already done Ninth Commander," Jake said flash stepping over to the Arancar and pulled his sword out of his belt. Jake took one look at the pink scabbard that sheathed the sword and snorted angrily.

"Something wrong Jake?" T-bone asked.

"Yeah this scabbard the arrancar is using. It is hot pink of all things." Jake replied. T-bone laughed over the radio and brought the jet close enough for Jake to bind and load Jenna into the jets cargo bay.

"Dude what is with this guy?" T-bone said resisting the urge to laugh even harder.

"I will explain once we get back." Jake said hoping into the cargo bay where his gigi was laying. Jake managed to get back in as the jet landed on top of the Enforcers headquarters. The cargo bay opened and Jake grabbed Jenna and forced her down the plank. Felina and several Enforcers there resisted the urge to laugh as they helped T-bone and Razor escort Jenna into one of the interrogation room.

"Man what is with that guy?" One of the Enforcers laughed as they closed the door and locked it.

"I know he is really messed up. I cannot tell if he is a guy or a girl with that outfit on " Felina said with a shiver. "Not to mention I think he was trying to flirt with me on the way down to the interrogation room."

"He didn't." Chance growled.

"He did." Jake said

"That is it I am going to rough him up for that?" T-bone growled and started to head towards the interrogation room again. However a strong paw grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. T-bone turned and saw it belonged to Commander Feral who wore a look that was even hard for him.

"No don't Chance, I know you would like to see you beat the living daylights out of this scum. We need him alive however we will keep the option of you beating him just in case he will not talk." Said Commander Feral said.

"Awesome I would not miss it for the world." T-bone said with a grin

**Here is the end of the 6****th**** Chapter of the Hollow Arc Series. Cannot believe that I have finally reached 6 but please read and review until next chapter Polaris the Dragon out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats The Radical Squadron they are the rightful property  
of Hanna Barbara. I also do not own the elements from Bleach they belong to their  
rightful owner as well

Chance paced outside the operating room waiting impatiently as the doctors worked  
some more on his mother Amanda. It had been several hours since Chance had arrived  
and he just barely made it in time to see his mother go under.

"Come on what is taking them so long." Chance growled angrily.

"Calm down Chance I know that you are worried about your mother we both are but  
worrying about it will only make it worse." Commander Feral said though his expression  
showed otherwise.

The operating doors opened and a kat with light brown fur and dressed in scrubs came  
out and took off his gloves.

"Hello Dr. Freemen how is Amanda?" Commander Feral asked as the doctor  
approached them.

"Your wife is fine Commander Feral; we managed to finish closing her minor wounds.  
She will need a lot of rest and take it easy so she cannot open her wounds again." Dr.  
Freemen said as several other surgeons wheeled out a beautiful young she kat with tan  
almost blonde fur and hair. They wheeled her into the recovery room and pulled the  
curtain around her.

"How long will she be out like this doc?" Chance asked.

"For maybe, an hour or two at best she needs to rest and recover." The doctor said

"Well then the best we can do for now is wait until she wakes up from her sleep. I am  
sure that…" Commander Feral began, but he was cut off by the sound of a yawn.

"Mom," Chance shouted rushing over to the bedside and grabbing his mothers paw  
gently.

"Chance is that you?" Amanda asked softly

"Yeah both dad and I are here." Chance replied.

"That is good, how is the interrogation with that really weirdly dressed kat coming? I  
heard he killed another kat just because the kat did not have something." Amanda said.

"You mean the one who killed Dr. Viper, I do not know that one you will have to ask dad  
here." Chance said with a chuckle.

"He is still being interrogated my love. I doubt that he was the one who attacked you  
however." Feral said as he leaned down next to Chance.

"That is good, I am really glad to see that you and Chance are finally working together."  
Amanda replied with a soft smile.

"Yes, and once you are out of the hospital you and I can go out and have a nice  
romantic meal together. We can hire a babysitter to watch Tony and maybe see a  
movie while we are at it." Commander Feral said kissing Amanda on the cheek.

"Hello this is Lt. Commander Felina Feral does anyone read me?" Felina's voice echoed  
over the radio.

"This is Commander Feral what is it Felina." Commander Feral said into his radio.

"The Salvage Yard has just been blown to smithereens." Felina said as another  
explosion sounded in the background. "Jake was able to get out but the criminal who  
did it got away."

"Darn it was Steele I know it." Chance growled angrily.

"Chance do not jump to conclusions." Commander Feral warned.

"No actually he is right Commander. Steele was the one who set off the bombs, he  
managed to get into our underground base and rig the jet fuel as well as some of our  
missiles and equipment. The only reason I was not killed was because I came down to  
work on the Turbokat." Jake said an obvious sign that he had gotten hold of the radio.

"Darn it so our jet and everything else is destroyed this is not happening." Chance  
shouted as he got up and kicked the nightstand.

"What are you going to do now without your equipment you will not be able to stop the  
omegas?" Amanda said worriedly

"For now, you will have to move back home. We can work on remaking your jet in the  
Enforcer building, but for today go home and stay there. I will call Sam and tell him to  
pick you up." Commander Feral said.

"And no arguing with your father, I know you want to try and take care of yourself but  
you will not last long in an apartment since the place you worked is not destroyed."  
Amanda added as she slowly got up into a sitting position.

"Alright fine I will stay at least until I find a new job, I am sure that I can find someone  
who could use my help." Chance said.

"And I can think of one in the enforcers that is right up your ally. We just fired a pair of  
lazy bums who use to work for jet maintenance and we are currently looking for two  
more kats to fill the hole." Commander Feral said with a wide smile.

"That would be great." Chance said happily.

"Yeah when can we start?"Jake asked excitedly.

"I can contact the head of maintenance and you may be able to start as early as  
tomorrow." Commander Feral said. "But for now I am calling Sam and bringing you  
home."

"Alright fine do you want me to babysit Tony while I am at it?" Chance asked.

"No I should be home by diner time and we can have a guy only dinner." Feral replied  
wrapping his arm around Chances shoulder.

"So when will Sam be showing up?" Chance asked.

"I am calling him right now." Commander Feral said pulling out his cell phone and hitting  
some keys on the keyboard then turned it to speaker. "Hello Jack this is Commander  
Feral."

"Ah Master Feral I take it everything is alright with the Lady Feral then sir." A kat said  
over the phone.

"Yes I am fine Sam, I am still a bit out of it though." Amanda said

"That is good sir but what is it that you need from me I am sure you did not call just to  
have a pleasant conversation?" Sam asked curiously.

"Indeed have you been watching the news?" Feral asked as Ann Gora appeared on the  
TV in front of the Salvage Yard.

"Yes sir I have and I hope that Master Chance is alright I heard that the yard exploded  
and everyone has assumed the worse." Sam said.

"I am fine Sam; thankfully I was here when the explosion went off. Jake was the only  
one there and he was able to get out safely." Chance said.

"And now need you to bring Chance home where it is safe for now. I have some work to  
do and I will be coming home late tonight so tuck Tony in for me." Commander Feral  
said.

"Understood sir I will have the cab driver be there in no time at all. Goodbye sir." Joe  
said.

"Bye Joe." Commander Feral replied then hung up the phone. "The limo will be here  
soon you should stay here with your mother until it arrives."

"What about you where are you going." Chance asked as Commander Feral walked  
towards the door then stopped and turned around to face him..

"To your home, I want to know what happened there and if there is any way to tell if  
Steele was there or not. I needed to put an APB out for him anyway seeing as how he  
skipped town and is now a wanted fugitive." Feral grumbled angrily.

"Well I am sure that Chance and Jake could find some way of doing a sweep of the city.  
They could use one of the jets from the Enforcers and see if they can find that kat."  
Amanda suggested with a soft smile

"No mom he is not still here it is too dangerous. He knows staying here is not an option  
so he is most likely hiding until things cool down here, either that or he will try and cross  
the border and try and make a run for it." Chance replied with a grimace.

"Are you sure you are not just making excuses?" Amanda asked with a look of suspicion.

"No he is right Amanda, that little creep knows better than to stay put, and hiding in this  
state is dangerous. My guess Steele is going to do the latter and get out of the state. If  
this is that case I better send an APB to the surrounding states." Feral added.

"That would be a good idea." Chance said with a frown. "Now lets just hope that he  
does not join with what is left of the Omega's. I would hate to know what kind of  
information he could hand over if he did."

"Usually I would say that is something so low that not even Steele would do it. Given the  
circumstances I would not rule it out this is very bad." Commander Feral said with a  
worried look.

"Then it might be a good idea to get my employees down at Pumadyne and have them  
work on a new security system. Until then change all the codes around so that it will at  
least buy you some time." Amanda said.

"Heck maybe you should have Jake there too just in case." Chance said.

"Of course Jakes knowledge will be quiet useful for us." Amanda said

"Then it is settled." Commander Feral said.

X-X

(Todd Furlongs P.O.V)

"I will get you for this Todd." Dark Kat spirit shouted angrily as he struggled against his  
chains that bound him to the floor.

"That is not likely to happen; after all you are nothing more than a spirit for now." Todd  
replied as he walked over to Dark Kat. "In fact in a few minutes all you will care about is  
devouring other powerful souls."

"What are you talking about?" Dark Kat demanded. Todd however said nothing and  
approached the tall purple kat. Then with a swift movement he plunged his hand into  
Dark Kats chest and pulled the chain that had been connected to him. Dark Kat roared  
in agony earning a savage grin from Todd as he watched with pleasure.

"Master Todd I have returned." A voice said.

"Ah David so go of you to return, I take it your mission went well." Todd said turning to  
Steele.

"Kind of I managed to destroy the Swat Kats base but Jake Clawson managed to get  
away and your son was not there for the explosion." Steele said

"I expected as much, you did well I did not expect you to be able to fully take down the  
Swat Kats they are to skilled. However you have gained much more time for my plans,

in fact even more time then I had hoped for." Todd replied with a smile and sat down in  
a nearby chair then signaled for Steele to do the same.

"Well what is our next move now?" Steele asked propping his feet up on a stool.

"Now we wait and watch all of Megakat City fall into ruins. With their precious Swat Kats  
there to defend them it will only be a matter of time." Todd answered rubbing his paws  
together.

"And our deal it still applies doesn't it?" Steele asked with a hard glare.

"Of course once Commander Feral and the Swat Kats are taken care of you will be the  
newly instated Commander of my new army. However for now be patient." Todd said  
turning away from Steele and smiled.

That is right fool keep thinking I will give you what you want. Todd thought with a sinister  
smile. When the time comes I will be sure to have you eliminated, your past history  
shows that he might turn on me once I give him what he wants and that is a risk I am  
not willing to take.

"Well that is good because you realize that I am really risking my neck out there. I know  
that Clawson saw me and he is not about to keep his mouth shut." Steele said getting  
back to his feet.

"Thankfully he is blissfully unaware of a much larger threat on the horizon." Todd said  
facing Steele again with his normal smile. "By the time my army is ready we will not  
have to worry about such petty things like Commander Feral. He will be brought to his  
knees and slain the dog he is."

"Well until things settle down I am not leaving this place." Steele said crossing his arms  
defiantly. "Not until things have cooled down and everyone forgets about this incident."

"Of course, for now you can deal with Dark Kats rebirth he will be reforming soon and  
you can start on his obedience training." Todd said with a light gesture then left leaving  
only Steele and the now reforming hollow Dark Kat.

X-X

(Steele's P.O.V)

Steele grinned as Dark Kat finished reforming and roared angrily. "We will have to work  
on that temper of yours Dark Kat." Steele said with a smirk.

"You, why are you here and give me one good reason that I should not eat your soul  
and use it to fuel my new body." Dark Kat bellowed angrily.

"My reason is simple, because you and I have a common enemy named Todd Furlong.  
Even though I am working for this kat I know that he is not to be trusted. When the time  
comes he is going to try and dispose of me in order to tie up loose ends." Steele said  
with his usual cocky smile.

"Ah I see you know how to place this game Lieutenant Commander Steele." Dark Kat  
cackled.

"Not anymore, I have abandoned that worthless title along with any connection with kat  
kind. From this day forward I vow to bring the Enforcers and The Swat Kats to their  
knees but I need to know if you are in or out." Steele said extending his paw.

"I am in, what about Viper will he be included in this little coup d'état?" Dark Kat asked  
as he shook Steele's paw.

"Naturally, we will need his plantimal's along with your creeplings." Steele replied coolly.

"Of course but I should warn you, creating an army of creeplings and plantimals will take  
time. We will need to convince Todd that the army is for him and play his little game for  
now." Dark kat warned.

"I know, I have devoted my entire attention on fabricating the lie that will allow you and  
Dr. Viper to create your army for Todd. However they must be ready to turn on him on a  
dime without a moment's hesitation." Steele said.

"As it just so happens I have managed to create a new kind of creepling. One that is  
stronger than all of its predecessors put together. With the right materials I will be able  
to create these monsters, and with their powers Megakat City will bow before us." Dark  
Kat laughed hysterically.

"And once it does fall, we will be able to use its military power to begin our worldwide  
conquest." Steele added.

"I will look forward to that day." Dark Kat said with another sinister smile.

"Oh believe me Dark Kat we all will." Steele replied.

Well here is the end of chapter 7. As usual please remember to read and review  
until next chapter Polaris the Dragon out.


	8. Chapter 8

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Swat Kats they are the rightful property of Hanna Barbara. I also do not own any of the elements from Bleach they belong to their respective owners.

"No I am not saying a word until I have a proper lawyer, he had better be a good looking one too and one that is not one of those lawyers who is fresh out of the university either. You got that pug face?" Jenna sniffed angrily as well as pointing his nose in the air. It had been several days since Jenna's capture however both the shingami and enforcers were having trouble cracking the oddly dressed arrancar who only would turn his nose up and repeat his demand for a lawyer.

"You do realize that resisting the law will only make your sentence worse? You could end up with a sentence for life in prison or even the death penalty." Felina replied trying to sound as controlled as she could even with Jenna's smug comments getting on her nerves.

"Well too bad I am not even setting foot inside that dirty courtroom until I have my handsome lawyer." Jenna countered without as much as a glance at Felina.

"Crud what is it going to take to crack this freak." Chance muttered angrily as he, Jake, Commander Feral, and several other enforcers watched the interrogation unfold from behind the two way mirror.

"Most likely methods that Mayor Manx would disapprove of because we would not be treating this freak Jenna like we would with any other citizen on trial." Commander Feral retorted gnashing his teeth in anger.

"This guy is a terrorist we should be treating him like one not some special guest. The guy has nearly destroyed every cell he has been in for goodness sakes. Not to mention nearly started a jailbreak and nearly killed several of the Omega's we have managed to capture." Jake growled angrily.

"Well he is a kat moreover we are supposed to treat him like one." Feral responded rolling his eyes slightly.

"Let me guess still nothing from our friend?" A voice asked as Callie walked into the room wearing her usual pink business suit, spectacles, and pink high heels.

"I think we would have learned more by killing the dude or whatever that kat is for all the good it would have done us." Chance answered as he watched another failed attempt to try and get Jenna to tell them where Todd Furlong was and what he was planning. Jenna answered back with his usual demand followed by a rude comment about Felina's appearance.

"This guy is horrible," Callie whispered while her claws dug into her palms to the point that they began to bleed.

"Well unless Mayor Manx is removed from office or decides to let us finally crack down on this freak what you see is all we are going to get Miss Briggs." Commander Feral said formally.

"There has to be some way we can get him to talk." Callie whispered thoughtfully.

"Trust me Callie dad has tried every means remaining to get Jenna to talk, but the creep just keeps demanding a good looking lawyer which is getting on our nerves." Chance snorted angrily.

"Of course the mayor is very concerned that the Enforcers have been making little progress in retrieving information from our so called guest." Callie sniffed angrily.

"Well like dad said we would make more progress if we were allowed to resort to other methods besides 20 questions." Commander Feral angrily replied. "What about you how is life with those new pair of vigilantes?"

"You mean the Manx Squadron ugh do not get me started, every time we dispatch them those pair of idiots do more damage than the omegas." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention they have been giving us a truck load of work with all the deaths they have caused." Jake hissed.

"Really what do you mean by that you are only a plane mechanic." one of the enforcers laughed.

"He is also a soul reaper, a kat in charge of helping the dead cross over to the next life before they become hollows like the one we saw a few days ago." Chance countered blandly.

"Exactly and with their deaths come a large gamble that one of them might become a hollow. Or even worse summon one." Jake muttered angrily as he fought back the wave of exhaustion from having to work overtime last night.

"What do you mean Jake?" Callie asked fearfully.

"Well originally there are only two ways to create a hollow. One is to have the fate chain removed which removes the spirit from its physical body and then overcome by negative emotions which corrupts the soul turning it into a monster with a skull white mask as well as a monstrous appearance. Originally it would take years for the spirit to fully become a hollow. However we now know that the process can be accelerated by certain stimuli's or actions such as removing the fate chain from the soul." Jake explained as he stared at Jenna who once again refused to reveal any information.

"What about the second one?" asked Callie though she feared that she already knew the answer.

"The second way for a soul to transform into these monsters is for the soul to be devoured by having another hollow devour their soul." Jake replied darkly

"That's sick." Callie gasped.

"It is the fact of life once a soul is devoured by a hollow the soul becomes one as well. This is what I am afraid is going to happen as the number of souls increase in the city. Very soon hollows will flood in looking for powerful souls to devour and starting a cycle that could destroy the city." Jake growled.

"Then maybe you or the ninth commander could approach the mayor and try to reason with him perhaps." Feral recommended.

"Already tried but nooooo to quote the mayor, 'the Manx squadron is doing a bettar job of defend our fair citay then you Swat Kats ever could. I refuse to remove them just because of your silly superstitions.'"Jake sneered

"Superstition my tail you fat bastard." Chance shouted angrily slamming his fist into the wall. "What is it going to take to make him realize the hollows are a real threat to the city?"

"Hopefully with the elections going on Manx will relent, and if not there is always the hope of getting a new mayor." Callie said hopefully.

"Knowing Manx however it is still a good bet to say that he will win the reelection even though he has been asking to get kicked out from the first time he had been inaugurated." Commander Feral grunted as Jenna angrily slammed his fist on the table causing it to nearly break in half.

"Well I guess we can do no more for today." Feral sighed and pulled out his radio. "Felina that is enough for today I am sending in the guards."

"But uncle shouldn't we should keep going I know I am close to breaking this guy." Felina insisted into her radio.

"Normally I would agree with you. However the Mayor does not want us doing anything that might upset our guest." Commander Feral said adding a bit of venom in the mention of Mayor Manx. Chance could tell his step father was irked to the extreme now. While they watched Jake restore the binding spells on Jenna Commander Feral walked up to Chance and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on we need to get back home tonight is your mothers party in order to showcase Pumadynes newsiest weapons line and we need to impress her clients with our legendary Feral hospitality." Commander Feral said as he and Chance left the room.

"Let's just hope that mom's current condition does not worsen during the presentation." Chance said as he, Feral, Jake, Callie, and Felina walked into one of the elevators while several shingami's and Jenna boarded the second one.

"So is the mayor going to be there for Aunt Amanda's presentation?" Felina asked briskly as Commander Feral jabbed the button for the main floor.

"Indeed he is interested in the latest weapons so that he Manx Squad will be up to date and able to fight any threats that may appear." Callie replied rolling her eye.

"Oh great he can spend all that money on his precious Manx Squad but he does not even lift a paw to give us any new weapons like pistols or something that could help us against the Omega's." Feral growled angrily.

"Yeah I guess that is one thing I missed when Jake and I were the Swat Kats. WE did not have to answer to that fat tube of lard Manx." Chance said causing everyone to break into a fit of laughter.

"So what kinds of things are we expecting to see tonight Chance did your mom give you any clues to what she is showcasing?" Callie asked.

"No she said it was…." Chance started but was quickly cut of by a large explosion that rocked the elevator ominously. "That was not good."

"This is Feral report," Feral barked into his two way radio.

"Sir one of the elevators was just blown to smithereens we are trying to pin down its location." replied one of the officers followed by the sound of typing. "It was elevator 5 sir we are unsure if there was anyone in the thing however we are going to try and do an extraction just to be safe."

"Darn it that was the elevator Jenna was in." Jake hissed angrily pulling out his cellphone/spirit tracker and flipping it open. Before he could use the phone however, the elevator gave a gut wrenching jerk knocking everyone to the ground.

"That was not good," Chance whispered as the lights began to flicker ominously. "From the look of things I would say whatever Jenna did hit the cable for our elevator."

"Is that a bad thing?" Callie asked nervously.

"Yeah it means the cable is starting to….." Chance started to say but before he could finish a loud snap cut him off and the elevator began to descend towards the bottom of the shaft.

"Bakudo 37 Tsuriboshi, "Jake shouted causing the elevator to suddenly lurch once more, rise slightly and then stop moving all together.

"Whew nice work Jake whatever you did just saved our tails." Chance huffed clutching his chest tyring desperately to slow down his racing heart.

"No problem but we should get out of here, even though I managed to stop us from falling but I rather not stay in this metal deathtrap any longer than we have to." Jake replied as he took multiple long breaths to calm his own heart.

"This is Feral send in an extraction team immediately," Feral said into his radio.

"An extraction team is already on the way sir," the kat on the other end replied.

"What about the other elevator any word from the shingami on the other elevator?" Feral asked now turning to Jake.

"Nothing," Jake replied snapping the spirit tracker shut angrily. "I am afraid we must assume the worst. I cannot believe it; if the mayor would have allowed me to use a more powerful bakudo then this would not have happened. When we get out of here I am going to give that fat bastard a piece of my mind."

"We all will, this could have been avoided and that idiot let him slip though our fingers. Now most likely the freak made sure to kill himself along with the shingami's in order to prevent us from learning anything." Feral growled angrily.

"No more likely Jenna escaped before launching a cero to kill his guards." Jake replied darkely. "And don't waste your time setting up a perimeter either, by now Jenna most likely has slipped into Hueco Mundo in order to escape."

"That means there is no way to catch him now without going there ourselves and risk being lunch for those things." Felina hissed angrily.

"Bingo and now that Jenna has escaped Todd will be on his guard so that this incident does not happen again." Jake confirmed irritably.

"What is this Hueco Mundo and why can't you pursue Jenna?" Callie asked.

"It where every hollow ever created lived and the reason we do not go is because those things would sense us immediately and attract them to us like moths to a flame." Jake replied with a long sigh, Chance looked at Jake sadly knowing that he would be taking a lot of heat from the ninth commander once the word reached him. The old kat may not have looked like much but something deep down told Chance not to underestimate the shingami leader.

It took about an hour but the extraction team finally arrived and pulled everyone to safety. At the same time mayor Manx and the ninth commander had shown up and were quarreling profusely. From the sound of things they had learned about Jenna's escape and were jumping down the others throat for whose fault it was.

"This is your entire fault Clawson." Mayor Manx yelled jabbing his finger in Jakes chest. "You let Jenna get away and now the whole citay is in danger."

"Don't you mean your career is in danger Mayor?" Jake snapped angrily pushing the Mayors paw away. "This would not have happened if you let me use a higher level of kido instead of kissing up to Jenna."

"How dare you," Mayor Manx shouted angrily.

"He's right this could have been avoided if you had let us interrogate and restrain him properly. Now Jenna's escape and we have no way of following him and four shingami's are dead because of you. Not to mention all the damage he has done to this building because you would not let me restrain him properly Manx." Feral hissed angrily dropping all formality.

"Well if that is how you feel perhaps I should consider firing you Feral and finding a new Commander to run the Enforcers." Mayor Manx said with a large triumphant grin.

"There is only one problem with that theory Mayor, you can't fire me. I quite, go ahead and find another commander for your precious Enforcers. It will not do you much good anyway." Feral replied with a smirk as he took off his coat, gun holster, and badge then dropped them on the floor in front of Mayor Manx's face.

"Me too you don't pay us enough to protect your precious little city. In fact recently I am starting to see that you do not even care about it just your little golf games." Felina added as she too removed her equipment and dropped it on top of her uncle's effects.

"How dare you lieutenant would you really throw away your career just like that? I had expected better from you." Mayor Manx chided angrily.

"She has done better than you could ever dream Manx, oh and you can forget about your precious Swat Kats ever returning. After all you have the Manx Squad I am sure they will do a wonderful job slaughtering the city." Chance said.

"He's right I may not like a lot of Uncle Ferals tactics but at least he is willing to accept help when it is given. Something we could not say the same for you Mayor." Felina sneered in response.

"Fine have it your way I do not need any of you, I can run this citay without any of you come Callie we have much work to do." Mayor Manx said puffing his chest out proudly.

"Consider this my resignation you arrogant little prick." Callie snorted angrily tossing everything that was related to her job into the pile. "Oh and by the all your work is on my desk and almost half of them need to be finished by today. So it looks like you have a lot to do Mayor."

"So this is how you repay me for all I have done for you?" Mayor Manx said his face now during a deep shade of red.

"Like what making me do all your work, write all your speeches, and run the city while you go to tee off? Yeah you have done so much for me Mayor." Callie replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Good all of you get out and take your shingami friends with you. I do not want to see another one of them in my citay ever again." Manx shouted as his face turned dark purple.

"So be it Mayor, we will leave your precious city alone and never return. Hope your little Manx Squad has a few zanpakto's handy. Captain Clawson send the word out to the other shingami's in the city to return to the soul society for their new missions." The Ninth Commander said sternly.

"With pleasure sir," Jake growled angrily reaching into his jacket and pulling out what looked like black powder. After putting some of the power on his paws Jake wrote several symbols on both the ground and his arms while muttering, "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens bakudo 77 Tenteikūra."

A rectangle appeared in front of Jakes paws which were now turned inward, then with a swift movement Jake used his paws to begin drawling what looked like roots that all snaked away from the rectangle, Jake then turned his paws inward and placed them back into the middle of the rectangle causing it to glow brightly.

"Attention all shingami in the Megakat city area, this is Captain Jake Clawson with new orders from the Ninth Commander. All shingami's in the city are to return to the Soul Society immediately no exceptions. I repeat this is Captain Jake Clawson with new orders from the Ninth Commander, all shingami's in the city are to return to the Soul Society." Jake said then cut the spell of with a long sigh.

"Good now that the message has gotten out maybe we can finally have some peace and quiet." Mayor Manx said.

"Oh trust me it is going to get much worse Mayor, by the end of it you will be begging us to come back and save your precious city." Jake retorted then pulled out his sword and stabbed it in the air. a bright light flashed nearly blinding everyone present followed by the appearance what looked like a large round sliding door.

"Open," Jake barked turning his sword to this side causing the door to slide open and a pair of black swallow butterflies to exit.

"Well I guess this is good bye buddy, never thought that we would have to do this especially in public." Chance chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry buddy knowing Manx he will be begging us to come back before you know it." Jake laughed.

"Keep dreaming captain I'll have you know that I will never call on you again. Your kind are nothing but trouble. If anything you will be the ones begging to come back before the end." Mayor Manx said shaking his fist at Jake.

"We will see about that Mayor, anyway see yah and good luck." Jake said then followed the Ninth Commander into the senkaimon then in an instant the door vanished in a flash of bright light.

"Well what are you all standing around for get back to work there is much to do you know." Mayor Manx said turning to the crowd of Enforcers that were watching nearby.

"Go pound sand Manx," an Enforcer in the front said stripping of his gear and putting it into a pile. The others let out a cheer as they too removed their equipment and added it to the pile. Then one by one everyone left the building laughing as Mayor Manx watched with a gob smacked look.

"Fine go ahead and leave you are all fired. Do not come crawling back to me when your lives fall through because I will not help you. I can get all the help I need from the Manx squad they will replace all of you." Manx shouted angrily as everyone walked away laughing at Manx's empty threat.

***********************(Later that day)************************************************

Steele smiled widely as he walked through the large underground fortress that served as their hiding place for the moment. Word had just reached him that most of the Enforcers had quit do to an extremely bad decision made by Mayor Manx. Those who did not quit were given a higher rank in order to make up for the loss of officers. The Enforcers were stretched thin however and it was the perfect time to strike again. It was not long before he reached a pair of large oak doors which opened immediately at his touch.

"Ah David so nice to see you I take it you have something to report?" Todd asked as he lounged idly in his massive throne.

"Indeed my lord It would appear that the Enforcers numbers have dropped significantly due to a bad decision by Mayor Manx." Steele said with a bow.

"Excellent, however we shall not strike just yet." Todd said lightly.

"But my lord if we attack now then….." Steele started.

"Then our forces will only last a few minutes against the Manx Squad." Another voice finished. Steele turned and saw that it was none other than Dark Kat only now instead of his normal cloths he wore a white robe with black ruins on it. Half of his face was covered by a sinister mask that made Steele quiver at the sight of it. "Attacking now will only put our enemies on guard. Manx may have gotten rid of the Enforcers but the shingami still remain even though they promised to leave. Not to mention there are several cities nearby that are full of shingami so reinforcements would be here before we could even put a dent in the cites defense."

"You forget that I am the one who spent the most time in the Enforcers." Steele said getting in Dark Kats face despite his fear.

"You also forget that I have spent far more time trying to take over this city. If years of failure have taught me anything it is not to underestimate your enemies. The Enforcers may be crippled by their losses but that does not mean they are to be looked down upon. Neither should you underestimate these shingami's either. Neither of us have much experience against but they have had centuries of practice defeating our kind. So I repeat it is unwise to attack. We should continue training our troops so that we can be ready for any situation." Dark Kat replied pressing his face into Steele's causing the kat to stumble backwards.

"You are one to speak Dark Kat, you just joined our team and now you act as though you were Lord Furlongs second." Steele snapped though inwardly he beamed with pride at how well he and Dark Kat were pulling off their charade. "Not to mention He used to be your second at one point. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"No I only know when I am defeated besides unlike you who has been forging for scraps. I have been working on a way to block the shingami's demon magic as well as their vexing soul slayers. It is still in the fetal stages but the theory is sound." Dark Kat chuckled darkly.

"Excellent with this we will be able to crush the shingami's before they know what hit them. Well done and in such a short time as well." Todd mused and signaled both kats to leave.

"I live to serve my lord." Dark Kat said with a bow then left.

Steele did the same rushing up to Dark Kat and getting close enough to him to whisper. "How goes our other project?"

"Better then we could ever have hoped. Already I am having the device constructed by my creeplings as we speak. Very soon we will be able to overthrow Todd once and for all." Dark Kat replied with an even more sinister grin.

"Good I am hoping we will not have to play second fiddle to this fool any longer then nessisary." Steele fumed angrily as they passed through the double oak doors.

"Believe me I have no love of Todd Furlong either, we must play our parts though without question. If He so much as gets a whiff of what we are doing then Todd will not hesitate to destroy us." Dark Kat said forebodingly.

"Something I would rather not happen, that is why it is crucial that we keep this project a secret." Steele said. "Speaking of which how is Vipers transformation coming I have not heard if he is a hollow yet or not."

"Even after several days Viper still resists. I do not know how he is doing so but with each day he does grow weaker in resilience. It will not be long before he is one of us." Dark Kat answered rubbing his paws together.

"Good that only leaves the Metallikats, Hard Drive, Rex Shard, Mad Kat, and the Pastmaster. Then our army of Omega Arrancars will be complete. First we take Megakat City, then the entire world." Steele said with an evil cackle.

"Yes nothing will stop us, not even the Swat Kats themselves." Dark Kat added. "And even better once we have Hard Drive nothing will stop us from hacking and stealing all the latest and most powerful weapons worldwide."

"What better way to show our superiority then to slaughter our enemies with the very weapons they built to protect themselves." Steele said as they turned left at a fork in the hall. The sound of screaming and hissing filled this hall making any normal kat cringe.

"Ah it would appear that Viper still has not caved in." Dark Kat said has he walked several doors down opening the fifth one with a touch of his claw.

The door let out a soft click then opened revealing a large cell made of reinforced steel bars going both horizontally and vertically. Viper let out another piercing scream as he thrashed against the ground like an animal. With all his might the mutant kat struggled and thrashed as he tried pulling off the white mask that was beginning to form around his face which was riddled with cuts and gashes much like his body.

"Dear Viper why do you resist such power?" Dark Kat taunted as he walked over to the cell. Viper let out shout lashing out at Dark Kats face. His claws were blocked by the bars giving the mutant a large shock followed by a evil laugh from Dark Kat.

"Come now that is now way to treat a guest." he said as Viper let out another screech of pain while clawing desperately his body creating fresh gashes.

"You will not take me Dark Kat no matter what I will break this and kill you." Viper screeched angrily followed by another spasm.

"Oh but you won't Doctor, you see once the fate chain is removed there is no returning it. You either become a shingami or a hollow. Trust me you would be doing yourself a favor by not resisting." Steele said as he too approached the cell.

"You I would not have thought someone like you would bee so willing to betray his own city. Must be lonely not being with your precious Enforcers." Viper goaded.

"My dear Dr. Viper you have no idea what I am capable of. I only wanted to become Commander for the power. I could have cared less about that pathetic city." replied Steele rolling his eyes at Vipers attempt to guilt him. "Besides with this I have more power than I ever could have had if I had become Commander. You would too Dr. Viper if you would just stop struggling."

"Is that so Steele, do you take me for a fool." Dr. Viper hissed angrily.

"It is true Viper the power Steele has gained is beyond what he ever could have. So have I in this new form. This power is beyond anything I have handled, with it I feel like I could destroy the Swat Kats with a single blow imagine the entire world at our fingertips. All you need to do is to stop struggling." Dark Kat said as another wave of pain shot through Viper causing the mutant to roll on the ground like the animal he was.

"We were even going to let you kill Jenna, especially since his job is now done and we have no further use for him." Steele added lightly. "Not to mention he let himself get captured."

"You are lying," Dr. Viper hissed angrily then let loose a shriek of pain.

"Oh no its true all Jenna was suppose to do was kill you. Plus as Steele said Jenna was not to be captured. Todd was not pleased at all when he heard about the capture." Dark Kat whispered evilly.

"Plus I have a proposition that you might like to hear about getting rid of more than just Jenna." Steele further explained. "You see Dark Kat and I are not truly loyal to that fool Todd Furlong. In fact as I have said to your former partner Todd intends to kill me when the time comes. I do not plan to wait for that moment so I am gathering allies all I want to know is if you are in or out?"

"So you would dare try and go behind the back of your own master?" Viper wheezed.

"As I just told you Todd intends to kill me once my usefulness is at an end just as I am sure he will kill you as well for defecting. We can stop him together along with ushering in a new world order. One that will have us live as kings." Steele said with a snicker.

"In that case I plan on joining you so long as you help end my pain." Dr. Viper answered.

"That is easy all you have to do is stop fighting it. Trust me the pain will stop immediately plus wait until you have tasted your first soul. It is even better than the finest food in the world." Dark Kat said.

"You had better be right about this." Dr. Viper hissed angrily as he closed his eyes. The hollowfication immediately started speeding up until the Doctors body exploded with a loud bang. Steele could not help but smile as several minutes passed as Dr. Vipers body began to reform itself taking on a more powerful appearance along with the hole in the chest and white mask.

"Ah how do you feel Doctor?" Dark Kat asked cynically.

"You did not lie Dark Kat I feel as if the entire world is at my disposal now." Dr. Viper laughed as he flexed his muscles.

"it will only get better once you begin to feed on the captured souls. Dark Kat why don't you go fetch the good doctor his food. After all we cannot have you at minimum strength especially with the impending battles to come." Steele chuckled darkly.

"Do not worry once I am at full strength we can begin to create my plantimals and convert them into hollows." Dr. Viper whispered.

"Indeed that is ingenious doctor, perhaps I could do the same with my creeplings and ninja's. This kind of power may be just what we need to take down Todd and the entire world." Dark Kat added with an evil laugh

**Well here is the end of Chapter 8 sorry it took so long to write but I had a bit of a writers block. Anyway remember to read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Swat Kats the Hollow Arc Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Swat Kats they belong to Hanna Barbara. I also do not own any of the elements from Bleach they belong to their respective owners.

Warning this chapter may contain material that could be considered offensive. Please note that I am in no way discriminating against anyone and that the characters are being used for pure entertainment.

Chance turned his head away in shame as he watched the latest news report which showed several kats who had been murdered without any kind of evidence as to why. Chance knew why, but the mayor would not believe them after what happened earlier that day. Manx had even gone so far as to go onto the news and announce that the whole incident with the hollows was nothing but an elaborate hoax which angered both Chance and Ulysses to no end. Mayor Manx did not have a clue what he was doing and so long as it did not affect his putting Manx did not care.

"Ah shut up Manx," Chance growled angrily flicking off the T.V in his room then went back to fiddling with the tuxedo he would be wearing to tonight's weapons presentation.

"The idiot has no idea what he is talking about," His step grandmother or Gran as Chance called her hissed as she helped Chance with getting his bow tie on right. "You would think after running the city for almost three years that lazy house kat would learn to take things like this more seriously."

"No kidding with Jake and the other shingami's gone this city is good as toast even with the mayor's special Manx Squad." Chance retorted.

"Oh please those boys are nothing but a bunch of showoffs besides you will not have to worry about them or Mayor Manx tonight." Gran said with a large smile.

"Really, why not it would not have to do with the large amount of paperwork on his desk now would it?" Chance asked innocently.

"You can bet your tail on it, without Miss Briggs around Manx has to do all his own work for a change." Gran cackled evilly. "Too bad in exchange for this small victory, Manx is launching those new doohickeys the MU-1 Hunters I think they were called."

"Hunters," Chance laughed hysterically causing several of the staff to stop and look in to see what the commotion was about. "The MU-1 Hunters are recon jets they are still far off from being able stand in a dog fight. Heck even the egg heads at moms work is still having difficulty arming the Hunters."

"Well anyway we should head downstairs it is about time for the guests to arrive."

"Yeah the sooner I can take off this monkey suit the better." Chance grunted angrily as he pulled at his bow tie. Ulysses and Amanda were already waiting at the bottom greeting a burgundy tiger striped kat who Chance recognized as the Army head.

"We look forward to your presentation Mrs. Feral and we do hope that you make a full recovery." The tiger stripped tom said kissing the top of Amanda's paw.

"As do we all Director Jackson." Commander Feral replied placing a paw on Amanda's shoulder. The director gave a curt nod to Ulysses then entered into the ball room where the sound of music could be heard along with the voices of the first few guests.

"Good evening Commander I mean dad." Chance said strolling up to the pair.

"Ah Chance there you are and you look so handsome in that suit." Amanda said while Chance leaned down to hug her.

"You mean monkey suit," Chance joked causing his mother to scowl slightly.

"On that we are agreed I hate wearing these personally why we couldn't go to a party wearing jeans and t-shirts is a mystery to me?" a short cinnamon tom asked.

"Ah Supreme Commander Clawson," Chance said shaking the cinnamon toms paw. "So nice of you to come, I take it you heard about the incident this afternoon."

"Indeed it is hard not to when most of your forces disappear. Not that I blame you after all this event was going to happen sooner or later with all of Manx's constant spending on projects that cost even more to fix than to build." The Supreme Commander replied.

"Yeah that seems to be a major problem I will be glad when Manx is finally kicked out of city hall and we get a new mayor." Chance said

"We all will Mr. Furlong trust me," The cinnamon tom said rolling his eyes slightly, "By the way did you learn anything from our little guest before he escaped?"

Chance blinked at the sudden change of topic, but after a few seconds replied, "No Jenna kept asking for a lawyer that is all we got from the creep."

"Well I can honestly say that I had expected better, then again I should not have gotten my hopes up with when the Mayor got involved with our work." Supreme Commander Clawson muttered angrily. "I will need to have a word with him tomorrow."

"Supreme Commander Clawson you are here so good to see you." A tall

"Governor Jackson so good to see you again sir, I hope things in congress are going well." Mayor Manx said shaking the governor's paw.

"It could be better," Governor Jackson said curtly

"Well as you know we of the Feral family fully support you and your campaign." Chance said shaking the governor's paw.

"I have heard so yet I hear you and many other enforcers have quit leaving this city unprotected." Governor Jackson said giving Feral a slightly hash look.

"Well As it stands sir Mayor Manx has been interfering with my ability to protect this city. My Enforcers were being limited by many different problems that were a result of his inability to fund us." Feral said sending a sharp look at Mayor Manx.

"Inability what are you talking about? I just sent a good lump of money here to help secure along with protect this city." Governor Jackson insisted.

"What sum of money I was not aware that we were given any sort of money for the Enforcers." Feral growled his look now becoming even harder causing Mayor Manx to squeak slightly.

"Really then where did that money go I wonder?" Governor Jackson said giving the same hard look to the mayor.

"I assure you Governor Jackson the money you sent us was well used by the Enforcers or at least that is what Feral said. Who knows I am willing to bet he pocketed the money Feral has been known to do that." Mayor Manx stuttered.

"Really is that so Mayor because this is the first time I have heard anything about money being sent to us." Feral replied calmly though his tense body gave away what was really going though the large brown toms head.

"If anything I am starting to think that you pocketed the money Mayor or maybe used it to fund your little Manx Squad." Chance inquired

"Manx Squad, I have never heard of a Manx Squad being created." Governor growled bearing his long fangs at the mayor. "Nor do I remember authorizing you to create such a group."

"Well they are new on the scene and a lot of their tech looks like it was built by that new company Steele Tech wasn't it? If I had to guess that could be the answer to your disappearing money." Chance replied cooly.

"Is that so; well tomorrow I will have the Commander investigate into this matter." Governor Jackson said.

"Indeed Governor Jackson if anything does come up about your funds being misused than there would be considered a serious crime on the mayor's part." Supreme Commander Clawson said striding past the mayor without a second look.

"Impossible Feral resigned his office this afternoon, so I am afraid your investigation will have to wait until a new commander has been selected." Mayor Manx argued.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong mayor," Supreme Commander Clawson replied raising a single claw. "You see while you and your precious Manx Squad have been gallivanting about the city causing more destruction than even the omega's. I have been rounding up the Enforcers that quit due to your interference."

"Is that so how about the three of us talk some more over drinks." Governor Jackson said gesturing towards the giant ballroom.

"Of course I am sure you will be quite interested in the developments in this city, am I right Mayor Manx?" Supreme Commander Jackson asked giving the mayor a now so friendly shove towards the ball room.

Chance and the newly reinstated Commander smiled as they watched the two kats shanghaied Mayor Manx into the enormous dining room which had been decorated for the occasion. Chance was almost tempted to join the three other kats; unfortunately greeting the rest of the guests was the main job the Ferals had at the moment.

This proved to be good fortune however. As Supreme Commander Clawson and Governor managed to push Mayor Manx towards a nearby table a voice began to shout. "Beautiful Jenna Calhoun final holy wonderful pretty super magnum….."

"Oh crap fire in the hole." Chance shouted flattening both his mother against the ground, Supreme Commander Clawson did the same with both the governor and mayor quickly flipping on of the tables in the process for better cover. The

"….double sexy cero." Jenna shouted. A large lavender colored beam erupted from the back of the dining room destroying it along with the hallway causing both rooms to begin to crumble.

Chance quickly picked up his mother with help from Commander Feral. Several times the three kats had to quickly move out of the way as debris fell to the ground creating large cloud of dust in its midst. Finally Chance managed to get his family into the fireplace just in time for the roof to come crashing down.

"Oh no our house," Amanda gasped

"Where are you black hearted monsters? I have a bone to pick with you for capturing me." Jenna shouted forcing Chance and his family to bend their ears to mute the defening shouts.

"Fine if you do not come out then I will have to make you." Jenna bellowed when there was no response to his challenge.

Jenna disappeared then in an instant returned to the same spot he had been only now the arrancar was not alone. In his left paw was the tiny form of Andy who struggled to break free from his captors grip.

"Andy oh no," Amanda shouted covering her mouth in horror.

"This is what you get for trying to lock up such a beautiful kat such as myself. Say goodbye to your precious brat." Jenna said as a bright violet light began to form in his hand causing Andy to scream in agony.

"NO" Chance shouted, but it was too late the violet colored light erupted from Jenna's hand engulfing Andy completely. And let out a final scream as the cero hit the tiny kitten obliterating him within an instant.

A hollow rage filled Chance as he watched his little brother destroyed before his eyes. It was not like the time Chance thought Jake had been killed, No this time there was no way that little Andy had survived. Andy was gone and there was no way of bringing him back.

"JENNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" Chance roared angrily as he unsheathed his claws. He was going to kill Jenna no matter what it took. Chance lunged out of the fireplace his blood boiling with rage.

"Oh it would seem that little brat meant something to you. Well now you know what it felt like when you put me into bonds. All of the joy and love…" Jenna said taking a purgative pose that only made the tiger striped tom even angrier.

"GO TO HELL YOU MONSTER." Commander Feral roared as he pulled out a magnum from his coat and fired deliberately at Jenna's head.

"How rude" Jenna shouted as he continually dodged the bullets with simple ease.

"Get back here you coward." Chance shouted his rage now reaching its peak as the blond tabby fired his own weapon with every intent to kill the monster that had murdered Andy.

"Oh please your primitive weapons cannot hurt me, I am the strongest and most beautiful arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo." Jenna said as he continued to dodge while taking purgative poses.

"Well when I am through with you Jenna that will be the last thing anyone thinks of you." Chance roared

"Let's see if you can back up that threat." Jenna laughed earning a feral growl from Chance.

"Fine you want me to keep my threat than you had better be ready to take it." Chance shouted.

A bright light began to shine around Chance, within a matter of minutes it covered the tabbys entire arm. When the light faded Chance was surprised to see that his glovetrix had become a black gauntlet with a smaller gun on top. The most surprising part however was the long black katana with a cross shaped hilt on it.

"Ha nice try but that little magic trick will not scare me." Jenna shouted as he charged forward.

"This will then." Jake shouted as he flash stepped in front of Jenna cloths lining the large tabby and sending him flying through the sky.

"Oh, you are a wicked kat why do you keep tormenting me?" Jenna shouted angrily.

"Why, because for all your beauty and so called perfection Jenna. You are **the **worst arrancar I have ever faced." Jake said raising his zanpakto.

"More like the fairest you have ever faced." Jenna said as he flicked his long dark hair.

"So says the rejected sailor scout." Chance said pointing his glovatirx at Jenna.

His katana vanished into thin air. The barrels on the end of the new glovatrix began to glow as trio of blast shot forth with force and sound of cannon. Jake quickly took evasive action; Jenna on the other hand had not time to dodge. Once more he was sent flying to the air with such a force that the arrancar managed to break through the far left wall.

"Ugh you are really getting on my nerves." Jenna hissed as he rased his sword once more.

"No it is you that is pissing me off Jenna Chuhlhourne." Jake sneered angrily. "Little Andy had his entire life ahead of him and you killed him Jenna out of vanity. You make me sick."

"Oh yeah I think that you are both out matched. Now, glisten Princessea de Rosas." Jenna shouted rasing his sword into the air.

Several long pink ribbons began to emerge from Jenna's chest flowing behind the arrancar like a flag in the wind. The ribbons then wrapped themselves around the arrancars body transforming into a white leotard trimmed with pink lace and completed with a bright pink miniskirt. Jenna crossed his hands across his chest as several more ribbons appeared then wrapped themselves around his arms becoming white gloves with pink trimmings on them. A bright pink bow also appeared on Jenna's chest and another near his tail as well. Jenna raised his right foot into the air as more white ribbons appeared changing into a pair of white high heeled boots with the usual pink trimmings. Finally a golden tiara formed on top of Jenna's head as he gave a final spin that ended in a purgative pose

"Are you trying to piss me off? This is a battle not a beauty pageant you stupid bastard" Chance spat angrily.

"How dare you insult such perfect beauty, I would have you know that this outfit is made from the beauty and perfection of my heart. I should win a peace prize for all hat I have done for this world, yet you treat me like a common criminal." Jenna said placing his paw against his forehead for effect.

"The only thing you deserve is a one way ticket to jail or the funny farm if you can manage to pull off an insanity plea." Chance replied

"Agreed, I am going to end this for good. No hesitation and no more holding back." Jake confirmed as he raised his sword into the air. Thunder clouds began to form over head and forked lightning burst through the sky.

"BANKAI!" Jake shouted as he sliced his sword through the air. A bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling and followed the same path as Jakes zanpakto striking the ground with such a force that smoke appeared obscuring Jake from view.

Chance gaped as he saw the smoke clear to reveal what looked to be the most intimidating armor set he had ever seen. In Jakes hand was a larger and slightly longer katana. The sword was made of bone with a spine for the back of the blade. Then to add to the decorum several ribs protruded from the spin and ended near the blades edge. The most intimidating part however was the guard which was a dragon skull which seemed to a pair of long horns coming out of the back of its head. Jakes uniform had changed as well, instead of the black kimono with white vest that most captains wore; Jake was wearing what looked like armor made of dragon bones complete with bone wings and bright yellow membrane that crackled with electricity. On his head another dragon skull, with horns much like the one on his zanpakto, acted like a helmet for

"Arashi no Ryuujin," Jake muttered as he brought the zanpakto to a ready position.

"That is your bankai, why I have never seen something so hideous in all my life. Not like, my fabulous, Princessa de Rosas." Jenna said showing off his sword.

"Princessa is made of only the finest parts of my soul decorated with a beautiful rose design giving my blade a beautiful yet sophisticated look…."

"Oh shut up we don't care." Chance said firing several rounds from his glovatrix. That was all he could take however, after the third shot Chance collapsed to the ground panting heavily. Jenna moved in to attack but Jake got in front pushing the Arrancar back with a giant wave of lightning.

For several long minutes Jake and Jenna did battle fighting to get the upper hand on the other. Chance tried to enter back into the fray but he only managed to collapse on the floor once again his chest heaving with every breath.

"Oh you do not look so good." Jenna said as he rocketed toward Chance.

"Don't even think it, bakudo 81 Dankū ." Jake shouted, within an instant a clear barrier appeared which Jenna smashed head long into.

"Jenna Chuhlhourne's phenomenal charming mega hip incredible vivid passionate aggressive Erotic foreign agile guillotine assault." Jenna smashed through Jakes barrier forcing the cinnamon tom to block with his zanpakto.

Jake winced in pain as he fought to hold back Jenna's assault. With all the strength he could muster Jake pushed Jenna back shouting, "Rend Ryuujin."

A large sphere of electricity erupted from Jake pushing Jenna back several feet. Jake huffed slightly switching his zanpakto to his left paw. The two toms charged at each other once more sending a shower of sparks through the air as their swords collided against one another. Jake pushed Jennas sword aside using the opening to put a deep slash across Jenna's chest leaving a shallow cut.

"Take this." Jenna roared as he let go with his left paw and used it to punch Jake. Thankfully the cinnamon tom used his already broken arm to block the attack. This arm shattered in several places forcing Jake to scream in pain.

"That's right squeal you little pig." Jenna said as he grasped Jakes neck forcing the cinnamon to gasp for breath like a fish out of water. That did not last when Jake nailed Jenna in the mid section forcing the arrancar to let og and double over in pain.

"Bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō, "Jake barked hoarsely, six rods of light appeared and slammed themselves into Jenna's midsection rendering his body completely useless.

"Ugh, how dare you let me out of this right now." Jenna demanded angrily as he struggled to break out of the kido.

"No, I think I will keep you this way." Jake sneered. "Bakudo 30 Shitotsu Sansen."

Jake extended his arm to the side as a crackling yellow light appeared in his paw. Jake used this light to draw an inverted triangle which glowed at its points. The points began to glow brighter until three triangles began to form. As soon as the finished the three triangles shot across the air and slammed into Jenna who in turn was pushed back against the farthest wall.

"You wretched monster when I get out of here nothing will stop my judgment. You will suffer in the most cruel and beautiful way possible." Jenna screeched angrily.

"Good thing you are not getting out of there alive then." Jake replied coldly as he raised his zanpakto to the sky once more. Thunderheads began to form once more and lightning began to flash across the sky.

"Razor what are you doing? This bastard is mine." Chance growled angrily.

"Well then here is your chance buddy all you need to do is slash the sword downward and Jenna is finished." Jake said as he flashed stepped next to the blonde tabby and gave him Arashi no Ryuujin.

"Thanks buddy." Chance said as he took the zanpakto in paw then raised it to the sky much like his partner did.

"What do you think you are doing." Jenna shouted, not in anger but in fright.

"For what you did to my little brother I am never going to forgive you Jenna. You once said that Viper was guilty because he was ugly. Well now I proclaim you guilty for murdering my little brother and hurting my family." Chance said as the lightning began to amass in the center of the sky. For several minutes Chance stood there his body trembling with rage. However every time his mind tried to send the message to end Jenna it was intercepted by a brief flash of Andys smiling face.

"I can't," Chance muttered lowering Arashi no Ryuujin then gentily handed it back to Jake.

"How pathetic, I kill someone important to you and you don't have the guts to get back at me. You are weak Chance Furlong; you are nothing like your father." Jenna shouted as he violently struggled against his bindings.

"Yeah well I do not think Andy would still look up to me if I killed you. Not to mention killing you will not bring Andy back." Chance muttered. "Bring this guy in Commander I think you know what to do with him."

"With pleasure after we find a way to get him down from there without removing the restraining spells." Feral said as he walked over to Jenna with a look of icy satisfaction.

"I will take care of that Commander, for now you and your family should vacate the premises and find some place to stay while your home is being rebuilt." Supreme Commander Clawson said as he dusted his coat off.

"That is what you think." Jenna laughed hysterically.

Chance opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted as the sky above seemingly ripped open revealing a black void on the other side. From inside the void several tall tower like hollows appeared followed by a ray of light that surrounded Jenna. The kido spells that Jake had used broke allowing Jenna to slowly rise

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily." Chance shouted as he tried to charge towards the pillar of light.

"Chance don't" Jake shouted pulling his friend away. "That's Negación, it's a technique that hollows will use to rescue other hollows. The technique is impossible to break once a hollow had been surrounded by this technique.

"So you mean we have to watch as the kat who killed my little brother gets away." Chance growled angrily as Jenna shouted out insults left and right.

"Sadly yes, don't worry this will not be the last we see of this freak." Jake hissed angrily.

"That's right, I will be back to make your life a living hell. I will make sure you beg for death in the end that I swear." With that Jenna disappeared into the large hole which shut behind him.

"you won't Jenna, next time, I'll make sure you get away." Jake retorted to the cold night sky.

The next several days after Andy's death were a blur for Chance. Before he knew it Sunday had arrived and all the Feral family were gathered in the church mourning the death of their youngest member along with friends of the deceased. Andy's body had been obliterated by Jenna so instead some of Andy's favorite things were neatly cleaned and placed in a small coffin.

His death was not the only one being mourned however, two days after Andys death his mother Amanda joined the little kitten in death. Now only Chance and Commander Feral remained and things were looking bleak for the Feral family. Callie came as well, her usual pink power suit and high heels now replaced with a fancy black dress and black shoes. Jake and the other captains of the 13 Gotei came as well all of them dressed in proper attire for the occasion.

The day after the service family, friends, and other acquaintances gathered in the hotel where Commander Feral was currently staying for the reading of Amanda's will. Most of the things she left were what you would expect for each member of the family. That was until the solicitor got to Chance's name.

"To my beloved son Chance I leave the remainder of the family fortune along with Pumadyne in the hopes that he will be able to continue the company in the years to come." The solicitor said causing a slight murmur to run through the crowd.

"This is an outrage, I refuse to let some spoiled brat ruin everything that Amanda worked for." shouted one of the Pumadyne Board of Directors angrily.

"Fine then pull out that will not change the fact that mom left me the company and intend to run it. That being said my first order as the company's new manager is beginning to design a new line of weapons to help against the omega threat." Chance said sending another murmur through the crowd.

"Dad i need you to cobble together the best forensic team you have them analyze the creeplings and plantimals. Ninjas too if you any are available." Chance replied clapping his step father on the shoulder.

"You got it, I will send a report in asap." Feral replied.

"Good in the mean time, Jake I want your to try and talk to Ninth Commander Highlander and see if he will let our two science divisions work together." Chance said now turning to Jake, Jake gave a slight nod in return.

"Also dad I want you to also talk to Dr. Nathan Zyme, I know that he survived being eaten by the giant bacteria and is currently in therapy; however we are going to need him to take down Dr. Viper. If anyone knows more about that lizards work it would be Dr. Zyme." Chance said firmly.

"That should not be a problem, Zyme still has a grudge against Viper for stealing the viper extract so convincing the good doctor should be no problem at all." The commander replied.

"Wow Chance I never knew you actually had a brain." Jake teased giving Chance a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah well that is the thing sure shot; believe it or not I am just as smart as you are. Chance retorted with a cocky grin.

"Is that so Mr. Genius?" Jake said cocking an eyebrow.

"It is, Chance was a straight A student and even took honor classes in high school." Feral commented with a small chuckle. "He only stopped acting like it a little bit after he came here to Megakat City."

"Trama," Jake muttered.

"Yeah well you heard what my real dad did and you cannot blame me for feling like I had to be tough all the time." Chance replied darkly.

"Yeah well now we need genius Chance back so the next time Viper and the other omega's come we will be ready for them." Feral said clapping Chance on the shoulder.

"That is if the Mayor will pay for them which I have a feeling he will not." Chance replied gloomily.

"Oh yes she will, in fact our new acting mayor is more than willing to help us especially in light of the recent events." Feral said with a large wolfish smile.

"You mean Callie…" Chance started.

"Is the new acting Mayor and will remain in office for the rest of Manx's term until elections." Felina replied matching her uncles smile.

"That is good to hear, finally after all this time the Enforcers will finally be able to fight the omegas. Too bad it may be too little too late." Chance muttered


End file.
